Amos del Mar
by LadyLoba
Summary: La vida de Antonio, uno de los hombres más ricos de la Nueva España, se ve trastornada por la aparición del capitán Kirkland, teniendo que volver a enfrentar su confuso y sangriento pasado para recuperar a su hija y, también, para ganar una carrera de talla mundial por el tesoro más codiciado del siglo. /AU, personajes humanos/
1. Premonición

**AMOS DEL MAR**

_Que es mi barco mi tesoro,__  
__que es mi dios la libertad,__  
__mi ley, la fuerza y el viento,__  
__mi única patria la mar.__  
_José de Espronceda

PRIMERA PARTE:

NUEVA ESPAÑA

1

Premonición

Los ojos de la joven se abrieron, turbados, mirando el techo con el cuerpo paralizado y extendido sobre el esponjoso lecho. Su pecho subía y bajaba al compás de una respiración pesada y fatigada, y podía sentir bajo las sábanas y el camisón una ligera capa de sudor frío. Tragó saliva un par de veces y por fin, logró parpadear, saliendo así de su angustiante letargo.

Acababa de tener una pesadilla; soñó con galeones imponentes que surcaban por oscuras olas, agitadas por una furiosa tormenta contra la cual los navíos luchaban en un vaivén sin sentido. Los galeones chocaban entre ellos, y su rico contenido se vertía en las lóbregas aguas y las voces de los hombres que viajaban en ellos gritaban aterrorizados, pidiéndose socorro mutuamente. Entonces, sobreponiéndose a la ferocidad del mar aparecía una balandra, sagaz y rápida que remontaba las olas con la facilidad que un gato al andar por los tejados, y los hombres de los galeones le hacían gestos para llamar su atención, pero de súbito, sus algarabías se tornaban en lamentos llenos de horror y un fuego chispeante acompañado del sonido atronador de cañones coloreaba la escena de rojo y oro, y al final, entre los navíos despedazados, la balandra navegaba triunfante, con su bandera negra ondeando en el mástil y la risa enloquecida de un hombre quebrando el tétrico silencio.

Ella prefería no pensar en todo eso mientras se incorporaba, aún arrebujada en las sábanas mientras buscaba a tientas, sobre su mesita de noche, la jarra tallada para servirse de beber y apagar un poco la fiebre. Nunca había tenido pesadillas tan vívidas como esa, y entre más lo pensaba más real le parecía, casi podía oler la pólvora, el agua salina, palpar las olas frías y los restos de madera quemados flotando en la nada. Pero lo que realmente le perturbaba era aquélla risa cruel, maniática, que había hecho de ese trágico cuadro una mofa despiadada y que parecía perseguirla, aún fuera del mundo de los sueños.

Casi se le resbaló el vaso de las manos cuando oyó unos llamados insistentes en la puerta.

-¿María? ¿María, estás despierta?

La voz siempre amable de su progenitor calmó sus alterados nervios y sonrió, suspirando como si en el aire dejara ir el tóxico recuerdo de la pesadilla.

-Sí, padre. –contestó, dejando el vaso de vuelta en la mesa y ocultándose pudorosamente en la cama, cubriendo su pecho con las sábanas. –Adelante.

La puerta se abrió y el padre de María entró, aplastándose el cabello con la mano. Era un hombre bastante atractivo, aún entre los españoles, con los ojos de un espléndido color verde y el cabello castaño, apenas más claro que el de la jovencita que le sonreía expectante en la cama; era para ella un alivio verlo, las sombras de sus terrores nocturnos se disipaban con su presencia.

-Es un poco tarde para seguir dormida, ¿no lo crees? –le reprochó el mayor sentándose sobre el lecho, mirando a su hija con una sonrisita indulgente.

-Perdón, padre, es que aún no me acostumbro a los sonidos nocturnos. –se disculpó María. Llevaban poco más de una semana viviendo en una extensa y hermosa casa cerca del mar, que a pesar de su lejanía con el puerto recibía bien la vista y el sonido provenientes de la playa, de sus trabajadores y del océano.

-Ah, mi niña. –suspiró resignado el hombre, acariciando la cabeza de la jovencita revolviéndole un poco el pelo. –Ya te acostumbrarás, y si no… Bien, no nos quedaremos para siempre. Hoy mismo iré a entrevistarme con la compañía y después, según me respondan, nos quedaremos un poco más o volveremos a la capital pasado mañana. ¿Está bien?

María asintió. Su padre se levantó y se dirigió con paso firme a la puerta, buscando desde el resquicio a alguna criada. La jovencita, aún acurrucada, no sabía muy bien qué hacer; en el fondo, deseaba contarle a su padre lo de su pesadilla con la intención de que sus palabras la calmaran, pero sonaba arriesgado, pues tampoco estaba muy dispuesta a rememorar las imágenes de su mente.

-Hmm, ¿padre?

-Dime, mi niña… -replicó distraído.

-Tuve… un sueño anoche. –continuó, deteniéndose para armarse de valor luego de recibir un seco "ajá" como respuesta. –Hmm… bueno, era una pesadilla muy molesta. Soñé que había dos galeones…

-Ah, dos galeones, qué bonito, querida.

-Padre. –gruñó como reproche al darse cuenta que su progenitor no estaba atendiéndola mucho que digamos. –Los galeones estaban en medio de una tormenta y empezaron a hundirse, pero de pronto apareció un barco más pequeño y… -hizo una pausa, cerrando los ojos. –Los bombardeó. Los destruyó, padre.

El mayor se volvió con una sonrisa apaciguadora.

-Fue un sueño solamente, querida. Es verdad, a veces en altamar suceden accidentes desagradables… y tragedias. –añadió en un repentinamente amargo tono, pero sacudió la cabeza y agregó optimista: -Pero eso no es muy común, los barcos que parten de Cádiz hasta aquí y de revés van bien protegidos.

No fue lo que María esperaba, pero al menos se calmó al ver que su padre se tomaba a la ligera esos detalles. Sin embargo debió decirle algo más, hablarle de la bandera negra con la calavera, o de esa horripilante risa…

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando una menuda criada entró haciendo reverencias exageradas a su padre.

-Don Antonio… niña María. –saludó antes de apresurarse al biombo para buscar las prendas íntimas. Antonio se despidió con un gesto de su hija y salió, cambiando su sonrisa por una mueca de triste nostalgia. Sí, en la mar ocurren siempre muchas desgracias, algunas más tristes que otras… y él deseaba más que nadie no volver a poner un pie en un barco jamás.

Antonio bajó las escaleras y salió de la casa, recordándole brevemente a sus criados que cuidasen bien de su hija hasta su retorno, mientras tomaba su sombrero y su bastón.

-Cuidado que no vaya a salir, y si lo hace ya lo saben, que no se acerque a la bahía. ¿Bien?

-Bien, don Antonio. –replicó su portero, de todos los criados el de mayor edad. -¿Vendrá hoy el señorito Fernando?

-¿El qué?... ¡Ah! Sí, ya que me recuerdan… No, no creo que tenga intenciones de venir, pero si lo hace… -hizo un gesto de hastío antes de subir a su carruaje, algo trastornado pro ese repentino recordatorio. Fernando era el hijo del gobernador, un muchacho apuesto y de aspecto frágil, que desde más o menos los trece años buscaba a María con una obsesión que en principio a Antonio le pareció graciosa, pero que ahora lo ponía de mal humor y le provocaba sinceras pinzadas de celos. Decidió borrar la imagen del mozo de su cabeza y ponerse a repasar las ganancias de la compañía, esperando conseguir un aumento luego de que el retraso de sus galeones le provocaran tal descalabro.

La verdad es que Antonio llevaba poco tiempo en el negocio, más o menos lo mismo que tenía María de edad; sus riquezas las había amasado con grandes penurias que ningún aristócrata remilgado comprendería, y las defendía y sopesaba obsesivamente, a tal punto que Luciano a veces comentaba, con pesimismo, que estaba exagerando. Luciano era otro punto clave, era su "hermano mayor", o así lo llamaba desde pequeño porque habían vivido juntos en Europa… Hacía mucho que no sabía de él, al menos no lo había visto desde hacía un par de años, pero no desconocía que él también había probado suerte en el Nuevo Mundo y poseía una plantación en el Brasil.

El carruaje se detuvo orillado a una calle extensa de piedra polvorosa por la que circulaban otros iguales y algunos caballos mestizos con gente de medio pelo que tomaban el mismo camino para alcanzar el puerto. Desde esa distancia, el puerto de Veracruz era visible, con sus galeones y sus bergantines esperando pacientes a ser cargados o descargados, con mulatos, negros y otras castas cargando en sus anchas y curtidas espaldas los tesoros que iban a la madre patria o que volvían, en pago por su extracción. La gloria de Nueva España era la gloria de todo el imperio en esa época.

Antonio, calándose primero bien los zapatos con unos golpecitos, bajó del carruaje y subió las escalerillas que llevaban a una caseta un poco más grande que otras aledañas, la entrada a la oficina de la compañía de barcos en que había puesto su capital. El administrador del lugar, José Montenegro, se apresuró a levantarse para saludarlo apenas verlo; era un hombre ya entrado en años, con el pelo blanco y sedoso y unos anteojos diminutos que resbalaban por el delgado puente de su nariz.

-¡Señor Carriedo, buen día tenga usted! –saludó con la voz más ronca que de costumbre, apretando la mano del recién llegado y llevándola a sus labios para besarla como si estuviera frente al virrey. Y es que, en todo el virreinato, Antonio era de los hombres más ricos. Aún así el hombre de menor edad se cohibió.

-Señor Montenegro, por favor… -repuso con pena hasta que el anciano le soltó y volvió renqueando a su escritorio. –Espero que haya recibido mi mensaje con la hora de llegada.

-Sí, sí, lo hice, y justamente estaba terminando de ordenar vuestros papeles. –Montenegro apartó con un manotazo una pila de papeles viejos y roídos para dejar espacio entre él y Antonio, quien luego de tomar asiento recibió sendas carpetas lacadas; no tenían cuentas, ni siquiera mencionaban precios de ningún tipo, y se extrañó al leer la firma de la Asamblea, poderosa cabeza del comercio en todo el Occidente.

-¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Realmente es mío? –preguntó mientras revoloteaba entre las hojas.

-Señor Carriedo… La cosa es que ha sucedido un inconveniente con vuestros galeones. –musitó el administrador, visiblemente nervioso. Y razones tuvo cuando Antonio despegó los ojos de la carpeta y los dirigió a él con ferocidad.

-¿Qué inconveniente?

-En el… -el administrador carraspeó, retorciéndose las manos con agitación. –En el paso por las Antillas hubo un… accidente, por llamarlo así.

-¿Por llamarlo así? ¿Qué clase de evento puede ser llamado accidente, según usted? –replicó Antonio sin darse cuenta que elevaba la voz.

-¡Fue inesperado! Al parecer hubo una tormenta, una muy fuerte; los galeones estaban cerca de… de… -entre los papeles que había apartado, buscó hasta dar con un pequeño y arrugado mapa, ya muy amarillo por el tiempo y que extendió frente al cada vez más molesto Antonio. –Aquí, ¿lo ve usted? Estaban cerca de Santo Domingo, imagino que pensaban fondear en ese lugar…

-Sí, ya lo veo. ¿Y cuál fue el problema, encallaron acaso?

-Ah… no. S… Señor Carriedo, de verdad que me apena deciros estas noticias pero… Los galeones se… se hundieron. Así.

Antonio se levantó de golpe, con las manos cerradas alrededor del borde del escritorio con tanta fuerza que los nudillos empezaron a ponérsele blancos. Dos galeones enteros con una fortuna de casi tres millones se había precipitado al mar, y estando tan cerca de tierra… Las coordenadas señaladas por Montenegro no podían estar erróneas, los barcos estaban lo suficientemente próximos a tierra como para detenerse, ¿porqué no lo hicieron?

-¿Es que acaso sus navegantes son idiotas? –gruñó, con las manos temblorosas por la presión. -¿No pudieron dirigir la proa a Santo Domingo y quedarse ahí hasta que pasara el maldito oleaje?

-La cosa es que…

-¡La cosa es que acabo de perder tres millones de pesos porque sus trabajadores fueron lo suficientemente estúpidos como para quedarse dando vueltas en una tormenta en vez de tocar puerto, eso es lo que pasa!

-¡Señor Carriedo, cálmese…! –suplicó Montenegro. –No es tampoco algo bueno para mí, mi garantía siempre ha sido…

-¡Al cuerno su garantía! ¡Al menos quiero saber si algo de los galeones tocó tierra!

-S… Sí que tocaron, señor, apenas unos restos… Pero hay algo más, otra cosa que me preocupa demasiado. –por un momento, la ira de Antonio descendió lo suficiente para comprender las nerviosas palabras del administrador. –Mire, tome asiento por favor… ¿gusta algo de tomar?

-No… no. Termine de explicarse, Montenegro. –repuso dejándose caer en la silla.

-Señor Carriedo… -continuó con voz trémula, haciendo girar el mapa entre sus manos. –Esto que voy a contarle aún no lo he transmitido a las autoridades y mucho menos a la Asamblea. Esperaba vuestra aprobación para informar a los gobernadores de las colonias y al rey, porque me temo que estamos en medio de un asunto muy, muy delicado…

-Explíquese ya, hombre.

-Sí. Bueno, los… los vigías de Santo Domingo creen haber visto otra cosa más preocupante en medio de la tormenta, algo… peligroso. Por supuesto pudieron equivocarse y ver algo erróneo, una sombra, un reflejo de luz… -al ver el ceño impaciente de Carriedo, el administrador se lamió los labios y apresuró su relato. –Entre los dos galeones hubo una colisión muy fuerte, sus mástiles se trabaron y quedaron así sujetos en medio de las olas, pero entonces… se separaron.

-¿Y eso qué tiene de raro? La marea o los capitanes pudieron haberlos destrabado. –replicó Antonio con hastío.

-No, señor mío, no fue ni lo uno ni lo otro. Vieron en medio de la noche un destello, y aunque la tormenta ahogaba cualquier sonido esas luces no podían venir de otro sitio que no fueran cañones. Fue cuando los galeones se soltaron y comenzaron a hundirse, despedazados… Y entonces… -agregó, y su voz tembló con gran espanto. –Y entonces vieron surgir de entre sus restos un tercer barco, mucho más pequeño que remontaba las olas sin sufrir, y el barco estuvo navegando, ¿me oye usted? Navegando por encima de los galeones, sentado a sus anchas sobre sus restos, y estuvo ahí por unos diez minutos antes de desaparecerse, siguiendo hacia el suroeste sin siquiera fondear.

-¿Ahora va a decirme que mis galeones fueron hundidos por una nave fantasma?

-Ojalá. Pero es algo peor… Siga usted las coordenadas y verá lo cerca que estaban de… aquí.

El dedo del administrador se colocó sobre un punto algo distante de Santo Domingo, casi paralelo a éste, y Antonio se acercó para leer los nombres escritos en éste. Entendió, con gran repulsión y una sensación de vértigo, qué era lo que había asustado tanto a su interlocutor. Cuando por fin recuperó la voz alcanzó a murmurar:

-Piratas.

-Y se han avistado algunos cuantos en esta zona, apenas unos botecillos que se dedican al pillaje en pueblos costeros sin protección. Pero el barco aún a distancia descrito por los vigías era demasiado grande, lo suficiente para interponerse al viento pero tan ligero que se subía y se bajaba por el mar como un pez. Señor mío, yo no creo en chismorreos de campesinos, pero solo hay un barco capaz de hacer tales proezas y salir bien librado…

-_Maldición del mar… _-Antonio sintió como si una cubeta de agua helada le hubiera caído por la espalda, y miraba a la nada con las pupilas encogidas. Sentía un horror indescriptible, pueril en muchos sentidos y a la vez tan real que no hacía sino ir en aumento. Él sabía el nombre de ese barco maldito, y los rumores sobre quién lo dominaba eran parte del terror de España, un terror que podía sentir correr como un veneno paralizante por sus venas.

Pero eso era imposible, debía tratarse de un error. Decidió concentrarse de nuevo en la parte práctica del asunto y trató de controlar su voz mientras preguntaba:

-¿Y… los galeones… los restos, cómo los encontraron?

-¿Cómo será, mi señor? Despedazados, calcinados… como si el infierno los hubiera escupido.

-¿Y su carga? ¿No apareció nada de su… su carga?

El administrador se pasó una mano por la barbilla, meditabundo con la mirada turbada. Luego, se dio media vuelta y avanzó despacio hasta un archivero que tenía a sus espaldas.

-Sí… -contestó aún entretenido. –Hubo una cosa, una sola que logró librarse, pero es tan… tan extraña que no supe si quedármela o echarla a la basura. Ni siquiera creo que tenga algún valor, así que… ¿porqué salvarla? –se volvió, llevando en la mano una botella bien sellada y a la cual, atado al cuello, iba un collar. Era un collar muy sencillo, formado con diez pequeñas conchas con forma de tenaza y que coronaban a una idéntica, de mayor tamaño.

Antonio sujetó el collar, revisándolo. Eran conchas reales, pero algún artesano las había revestido con un suave barniz, seguramente para darle más valor. Juraba haber visto alguna vez una concha parecida pero no recordaba donde, y algo en su aspecto lo hacía lucir regio, salvaje, desconocido y hermoso. La concha más grande y gruesa había sido teñida, además, con barniz oscuro que le llenaba de motas, como para resaltarla por encima del color marfil de las otras.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Montenegro un poco impaciente. -¿Alguna idea de porqué querrían salvar eso?

-No. La verdad es que no. –musitó su interlocutor, que retiró el collar de la botella. -¿De verdad no salió a flote nada más?

-Nada que nuestros hombres pudieran coger, señor Carriedo. Pero es tan extraño, ¿porqué salvarían una cosa así? ¿Qué propósito tendría?

El español más joven guardó silencio, pensativo. Conchas y corales formaban parte de muchas antiguas historias en esas tierras, pero no daba con alguna en específico; recordó un día en un joven puerto, y a él mismo caminando descalzo por la playa, y con la imagen apareció el borroso rostro de una mujer anciana.

-Dígame, Montenegro, ¿en ese galeón viajaban nativos?

-Seguro, señor Carriedo; a veces hacen los trabajos más pesados del barco. ¿Porqué?

-Para ellos, las conchas tienen un significado especial. –continuó, sopesando el collar. –Eran los adornos de los guerreros y de los nobles, los usaban para hacer música, las embellecían para volverlas broches o formar parte de tocados y de máscaras. Para ellos, la espiral del caracol simbolizaba lo eterno, lo divino, y por eso su interior era tan apreciado y tan misterioso.

-¿Cree vos entonces que los nativos salvaron este collar porque para ellos es sagrado? –inquirió burlón.

-Es posible. No encuentro otra razón porque aún a la venta esta cosa no valdría demasiado.

-Vaya pena, hemos perdido más de lo que hemos recuperado. –protestó el administrador. Antonio todavía tenía la vista fija en el collar; no valía nada, entonces ¿porqué lo sujetaba con tanta delicadeza como si fuera una joya? Tal vez algo tenía que ver con sus memorias de antaño, con la voz de esa mujer indígena a orillas del mar. -¿Y qué hará con eso, señor Carriedo?

-Creo… que me la llevaré. –dijo por fin.

-¡Pero señor, vos mismo ha dicho que no vale ni dos perras!

-¿Y qué sugiere que lo haga? Lo justo sería rastrear a la familia del desdichado que poseía esto, y usted y yo sabemos que eso es imposible. Echarlo a la basura suena como una buena opción, pero ya encontraré un buen destino para este pobre náufrago.

-Señor, insisto, ¿de qué le vale?

-No sea despiadado, recuerde que es un sobreviviente a un ataque pirata. –contestó sardónico antes de salir de la caseta hasta su carruaje.

Tenía demasiadas cosas en qué pensar. Dos galeones hundidos, por una tormenta o por un ilusorio ataque pirata; eso último se le antojaba irreal, en el Caribe había filibusteros pero nunca se habían aproximado tanto a tierra a no ser que pensaran llevar a cabo sus canalladas en los puertos. Y peor aún, ¿cuándo se había escuchado que alguno de ellos pusiera pie en Nueva España? Recordó la infame historia de un corsario francés que se llevó el premio mayor al atacar los galeones que el conquistador Cortés había obtenido de la ciudad gloriosa de los aztecas, despojando de una vez a España su derecho legítimo sobre ese tesoro.

Luego estaban las pérdidas. Tres millones… ¿devorados por el mar o en manos de filibusteros? La incógnita lo enloquecía, lo molestaba, un ataque pirata hacia un navío estando tan cerca de un puerto era algo aislado, siempre tocaban tierra o peleaban en altamar, ¿para qué arriesgarse a ser descubiertos o comidos por una tormenta? ¿Y acaso en esos breves veinte minutos que los vigías habían calculado, el barco enemigo pudo haberse hecho de algún tesoro? No, imposible, su capitán debía ser o muy loco o muy estúpido para llevar a cabo un plan en que literalmente todo podía salir mal.

Y estaba también el asunto del collar. ¿Porqué ponerlo a salvo? ¿Quién tomó la botella y la usó de bote salvavidas para un objeto con tan poco valor? ¿Y porqué los que recogieron los restos del barco se molestaron en rescatarlo y enviarlo de vuelta a su puerto de origen? Tal vez porque tampoco le encontraron ningún sentido, o simplemente les pareció divertido entregarlo como trofeo de una guerra perdida. Todo en el caso era confuso, y Antonio golpeó el suelo del carruaje con impaciencia. Al menos el collar era bonito, y estaba seguro que a María, cuya prohibición le impedía acercarse al mar, agradecería tener algo que proviniera de él como desagravio.

En casa, había otro asunto pendiente. María ya había almorzado y estaba sentada en una banca del jardín leyendo; una sonrisita pícara curvaba sus labios mientras pasaba lentamente la hoja de un volumen enclenque con una arrobada historia de amor oculto dentro de un libro más grande que había tomado al azar del librero de su padre. Estaba sumida en una historia de venganza y pasión sobre un hombre pobre que se había hecho rico y que ahora luchaba por el amor de una sensual y algo frívola princesa, relato que estaba aderezado de palabras que la joven no entendía del todo pero que, de haber podido, habría notado que estaban pinceladas con obscenidades.

-¡María! ¿Dónde estás?

Al reconocer la voz de su primogénito cerró de golpe ambos libros y entró corriendo. Antonio estaba en el vestíbulo colgando su sombrero cuando recibió el abrazo repentino de su hija.

-¡Ah! –exclamó sujetándose de la pared para no caer de espaldas. –No esperaba una recepción tan efusiva.

-Temía que llegaras más tarde. –contestó la jovencita. -¿Cómo va todo? ¿Lograste hablar con el administrador?

-Sí, y… -de pronto, el español calló. Se acordó que esa misma mañana María le había relatado una pesadilla, algo sobre dos barcos… dos galeones que se hundían en una tormenta. Prefirió no preocuparla con su historia, y de paso, tampoco angustiarse más pensando en eso.

-¿Y qué, padre?

-Bueno… parece que hubo un error y recibiré una indemnización. –contestó con evasivas, buscando algo con qué distraer a su hija.

-¿Error? Qué raro, el señor Montenegro nunca te había fallado.

-Sí, ¿qué curioso, no crees? Ah, veo que estabas leyendo, ¿de qué trata, querida?

-Ah pues… -cuando Antonio sujetó el libro más grande para revisar la portada, el más pequeño resbaló y fue a dar a los pies de él. -¡Oh no! –exclamó María avergonzada y aprestándose a tomar el volumen más pequeño, pero fue detenida por la mano de Antonio que, más rápido, lo recogió y leyó su título, pasando de la calma al desconcierto.

-¡María! –replicó. -¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido leer esto? –al recibir como respuesta un fuerte sonrojo en las mejillas de la muchachita, continuó: -Sabes bien que estos libros están prohibidos para las… damas de tu edad. ¿De dónde lo sacaste, quién te lo dio?

-Yo… lo encontré. –contestó rápidamente tratando de no mirar la expresión molesta de su progenitor. -¡Yo no pensé que fuera malo, es una historia tan maravillosa…!

-Pues ni maravillosa ni nada, no quiero que vuelvas a leer esto, ¿entendido? –María asintió y Antonio suavizó sus rasgos, no era capaz de regañar a su hija y quedarse molesto con ella demasiado tiempo, ni siquiera cuando diera sus primeros pasos y la reprendiera por tratar de subirse a los árboles. –Hija, cuando seas mayor y tengas una manera de pensar… más adecuada, podrás leer otros libros igual de interesantes, mientras no atenten a tu buena moral.

-Está bien, padre. –contestó resignada. Se odió por torpe, ahora se quedaría sin saber si el hidalgo pudo salvar a su criado de los bandoleros del sur.

-Y dime, María, ¿ya sabes qué vestido te pondrás para la tertulia de esta noche? –preguntó tratando de quebrar la tensión.

-¿El qué? ¡Ah, sí! Llevaré ese que… hmm… ese que me compraste hace unas semanas en… ah…

El español sonrió, era evidente que había pillado a su hija en una mentira.

-María, no quiero que te sientas presionada, pero es por tu condición que debes prepararte para todo. Esta noche la tertulia será muy especial, incluso asistirá el gobernador y no deseamos desairarlo apareciendo con ropas deslucidas, ¿no es así?

-No… tienes razón. Perdóname, padre, ahora mismo iré a buscar algo.

-Bien dicho, pequeña princesa. Pídele a Margarita que te acompañe, ¿sí? Tiene buen ojo para las prendas.

-Y manos de fierro, casi me ahoga cuando me pone el corsé. –añadió María en voz baja mientras subía las escaleras, resignada. Su padre solía decirle así, de cariño, "pequeña princesa", un monte que se había sacado quién sabe de qué sitio, porque a otros padres les escuchaba llamar a sus criaturas "pequeñas" o "bonitas", pero "princesas"…

Recordó a la princesa de su libro, una mujer hermosa de piel blanca, pelo negro y largo, y ojos tentadores como dos esmeraldas que hacían equilibro a unos labios llenos y rojos, siempre listos a burlarse u obsequiar a los afortunados con una sonrisa candorosa; ella no podría cuadrar jamás en ese canon de belleza, aún para su edad se sentía atrasada, infantil, incluso poco femenina porque de todas las muchachas que conocía a ninguna le hacía ilusión subirse a un árbol o leer, era como si vinieran de mundos diferentes, incluso físicamente no guardaban ningún parecido.

Se puso a buscar entre sus vestidos, pero no prestaba atención, su cabeza estaba flotando muy lejos, en algún mar alumbrado por el sol donde se escuchaban los llamados de las gaviotas y donde unos bandoleros tenían secuestrado al único conocedor del camino al fabuloso tesoro de un héroe de novela, y se preguntó si ella podría alguna vez conocer a alguien así, o mejor aún, ser alguien así, viajar en el mar y llegar a cavernas llenas de oro y joyas, no por ambición sino por diversión, un mundo fuera de la tierra en la que estaba condenada a vivir.

-Niña María, ¿y si usa este vestido? Le quedará bien con su piel tan morenita. –comentaba Margarita, pero ella no le prestaba atención. Miraba el mar desde su ventana, tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos que podía escucharlo, olerlo, pero jamás tocarlo, y la melancolía se asentó en su alma.

-¿Tú has viajado en barco, Margarita? –le preguntó.

-¡Ni lo mande Dios, niña! Esos barcos me dan cuscús, y a mis años ya no es bueno llenarse el cuerpo de emociones. –contestó la mujer mientras esculcaba entre los vestidos. –Hmm, ¿qué le parece este otro, niña? A lo mejor está algo pálido, pero le sentará muy bien.

-¿No te gustaría, Margarita, un día marcharte de aquí a una isla desierta donde puedas ver todos los días el ocaso, escuchar las olas y no volver a tierra firme jamás?

-¡Qué cosas piensa hoy! Morirse de hambre en una isla, ¡nadie está tan loco!

-Sí los hay, todos esos aventureros que van y buscan tesoros…

-¡Pero esos ya han de estar muertos, y bien colgados! Porque nomás los hombres de mala sangre se hacen a la mar como Dios los trajo al mundo pa' buscar oro fácil. –la mujer extrajo otro vestido y lo sacudió, buscando llamar la atención de María. -¿Y qué me dice de éste otro, mi niña? Muy luminoso, y a su padre le encantaría vérselo puesto.

-Ah… sí, Margarita. Está bien. –contestó distraída, mirando con ensoñación el espléndido manto turquesa que se extendía frente a ella.

…

_Holiwis. Ya sé que últimamente me da por iniciar una historia y a los cinco minutos la elimino -.- esto es porque no me gusta el rumbo que va tomando porque me parece de baja calidad y prefiero borrarlo. Pero en fin, ¿qué pueden esperar de éste? Acción, aventura, tesoros, secretos, piratas (estúpidamente sensuales piratas que nosotr s ya sabemos *¬*) y por supuesto, un toque de romance que no puede faltar ;D_

_**Notitas históricas: **__Durante los siglos XVI y XVII, las embarcaciones españolas sufrieron constantes ataques por parte de corsarios franceses e ingleses que, bajo las órdenes de sus descontentos monarcas, le bajaron a España cantidades millonarias de riquezas en sus asaltos. El iniciador de esto fue cierto rey francés que allá por 1524 declaró la guerra a España por, según sus términos, no permitirle "disfrutar" del oro que habían encontrado en América, pero esto lo veremos a detalle más adelante. _

_*Durante esta época, las Antillas estaban divididas por el control de distintos países sobre ellas. Así, Haití se volvió territorio francés (hon hon~) y Jamaica, de Inglaterra. El punto que menciona el administrador es Port Royal (sí, la misma de "Piratas del Caribe"), un puerto meramente de bucaneros donde llovía ron y abundaban las mujeres, uno de los escondrijos más comunes para los filibusteros de ese tiempo._

_*Las Asambleas eran juntas de mercaderes en las que se establecían las leyes del comercio, que eran muy aparte de la administración de los Estados. Nacieron en el siglo XV en Italia, principalmente en Génova, Venecia y Florencia (ve~) y formaron parte de la redacción del derecho marítimo comercial._

_*Anteriormente había libros prohibidos por la Inquisición, que también tenían validez en Nueva España. Se contaban en cuatro grupos: los libros herejes, los libros de esoterismo, las obras sin autor que atentaran contra la sociedad clerical o civil, y las novelas de "poca moral"._

_**Disclaimer **__(la última vez que lo puse hubo malentendidos, espero que esta vez no los haya): AU, uso de los nombres humanos de los personajes, historias alternativas enlazadas con la trama oficial, UKMex hetero, mención de acontecimientos históricos reales pero con riesgo anacrónico (o sea, pasaron en verdad pero probablemente no se respeten las fechas). Palabrotas por parte de España, perversión por parte de Francia y otras tantas picardías que ya imaginarán. _

_¿Dudas, comentarios, jitomatazos al 2x1? Nos vemos ;D y recen para que esta vez sí continúe la historia aprovechando el hiatus de las otras u.u_


	2. Velas Extrañas

2

Velas Extrañas

Antes de que cayera la tarde el puerto quedaba solo, únicamente los vigías rondaban por los atracaderos cuidando de las cargas prestas a partir mientras, por encima de éstos, otros vigilantes observaban desde la muralla las tranquilas olas que parecían volverse cuna para el sol que se ocultaba. Los barcos, a su suerte, se mecían tímidamente empujados por el agua, con sus velas sujetas y sus escotillas cerradas sin la presencia de los marineros y pescadores que les insuflaban vida, en un cuadro de melancolía y paz que en tierra era sólo un sueño.

Entre las cajas de carga correteaban algunos niños, la mayoría indígenas o mulatos que usaban esas horas de sosiego para entretenerse pasando alrededor de los barcos y soñando con juegos de aventura alimentados por los rumores y las historias que los marineros traían desde allende el mar, mientras sus parientes hacían las veces de porteros, procurando que sus vástagos no fueran a poner un pie en las embarcaciones. Aquélla tarde, la calma era tangible, podía atraparse entre los dedos y respirarse con su fuerte olor salino y con la caricia de la brisa en la cara, era uno de esos días de verdadera tranquilidad en el puerto.

Cerca de la bahía, donde los barcos eran más pequeños y se amontonaban quedando casi estribor con babor, rondaban dos individuos vestidos de forma muy corriente, con prendas viejas y raídas y rostros hoscos quemados por el sol; quienes se los topaban recibían una mirada torva por el de mayor edad, pero no les hacían preguntas, a veces con los barcos mercantes llegaban extranjeros que esperaban sólo un barco nuevo para zarpar. Sin embargo, los dos marineros desconocidos parecían rondar, en círculos, por la bahía hasta llegar al puerto, donde espantaron con un vistazo a los pequeñines que jugaban cerca de los muelles; luego, con paso pesado, casi tímido, continuaron calle arriba.

-¿Se perdieron, señores? –preguntó uno de los vigilantes que, repantigado en una caja colosal, fumaba tabaco barato. El mayor quiso continuar pero su compañero más joven, hablando con la mayor amabilidad posible, replicó:

-Buscamos "La Sirena".

El vigía echó a reír, y los desconocidos le respondieron con una sonrisa lóbrega.

-Siempre es bueno dar un traguito antes de echarse al mar… Suban por este camino, y sigan por las casas de los pesqueros, ahí verán el letrero en rojo.

-Gracias. –dijo el extranjero antes de empujar a su altivo acompañante.

-¡No agradezcan, señores! ¡Que viva la alegría y la mar! –exclamó emocionado el hombre de la caja, balanceándose antes de llevarse de nuevo la tosca pipa a los labios. Cuando estuvieron a prudente distancia, el extranjero más viejo gruñó:

-Are you an idiot? You could reveal us!

Como respuesta, el más joven sonrió, mostrando su sonrisa repugnante y amarillenta y contestó:

-Shut up, old bones sack, the captain was very clever with our duty…

El viejo torció la nariz y continuó, renqueando lo más rápido posible, por el empinado camino hacia las casas de los pesqueros. Al terminar la colina pedregosa se detuvo y extrajo de su fajo un reloj de oro, bastante mugriento pese a verse nuevo, lo examinó y dijo en clara voz:

-It's almost the time…

Sus ojos vidriosos se dirigieron al alegre letrero pintado en rojo que, como un escudo medieval, tenía en el centro una silueta de sirena, y por fin él y su compañero entraron ahí, recibiendo como un golpe el barullo y el aroma fuerte del licor que tanto añoraban.

En otro sector de la ciudad, María estaba sentada frente a la ventana, hojeando un pequeño libro de hojas delgadas y grisáceas mientras, entre frase y frase, echaba un vistazo rápido a la puerta con premura. Pasó una página y continuó, esta vez no era una historia romántica y venenosa sino unas crónicas, escritas todas en letra de imprenta, que hablaban sobre un tema prohibido y temido. Con cada nuevo párrafo, en su cara se dibujaba la mayor de las sorpresas y desconcertado horror, pero no podía despegar la vista y más se apasionaba entre relato y relato, tanto así que mientras repasaba uno de los más horribles no notó que la puerta se abría y desde el resquicio la voz de su padre decía:

-María, ¿ya estás lista para…? ¡Ahhh!

-¡Padre! –de la impresión, el libro resbaló de sus manos que rebotó en el suelo, cayendo desparramado. Antonio se dio media vuelta sujeto al arco de la puerta, y María aprovechó para tirar el libro debajo de la cama y echar a correr tras el biombo. Estaba tan distraída con la lectura que olvidó vestirse, y llevaba encima sólo las prendas interiores y las medias. -¡Lo siento, padre!

-Ah… está bien… sólo dime si ya estás visible. –gruñó Antonio.

-Estoy tras el biombo, no pasa nada.

Recuperando la compostura, el español entró cerrando con cuidado la puerta tras de sí; llevaba sus mejores galas, todas ellas piezas de gran valor y a las que habían engarzado, para más opulencia, piezas de joyería que resaltaban al contacto con la luz.

-Pensé que estabas ya lista para la tertulia. –continuó un poco en tono de reproche.

-Perdón… es que Margarita me pidió que le avisara cuando saliera del baño y se me olvidó…

-Sí, ya veo. –continuó tratando de refrenar su enfado. –Bien… ¿dónde está tu vestido?

-Margarita lo dejó en la cama.

Antonio tomó el vestido, uno bastante amplio de color blanco y amarillo que no hacía mucho había regalado a su hija. Con nerviosismo, lo puso por encima del biombo y por el rabillo del ojo alcanzó a notar que la prenda desaparecía. Buscando distraerse mientras la joven terminaba de vestirse, dio una vuelta por el tocador en el que las alhajas y los listones para el cabello caían desparramados en gran desorden; encontró entre estos una arracada diminuta, de oro, que tomó entre sus dedos con cuidado y la examinó sonriendo melancólico, recordando la primera vez que su hija la había lucido siendo apenas una infante que caminaba sujeta a los faldones de su casaca. Dejó con cuidado la joya sobre el tocador y revolvió las demás piezas, perlas, piedras semipreciosas, turquesas, zafiros, diminutos rubíes, cristales… todo lo que había comprado para agasajar a la criatura que más adoraba en el mundo.

-Ya estoy lista, padre. –dijo una voz a sus espaldas. María se retorcía ansiosa las manos, lo que Antonio interpretó como una emoción intolerable dentro de ella relacionada con la fiesta, cuando en realidad sólo tenía temor a que su progenitor encontrara el librito.

-Te ves preciosa, hija. –le felicitó tomando las manos morenas entre las suyas, inclinándose para besar la mejilla de la joven. –Ven, se hará tarde si no nos vamos de una vez.

-Claro, claro. –repuso distraída mientras echaba un último vistazo a la cama. Al ver que sólo se apreciaba una esquina arrugada del libro suspiró aliviada y lo olvidó.

Anochecía, y en la taberna próxima al puerto con su evocador nombre bebían juntos, apartados de la algarabía local, cinco hombres, todos con los mismos rostros hostiles, ropas viejas y cabellos enredados. Sus sendos vasos de ron chocaban con la pulcra pero desaliñada mesa, y no dejaban de mirar a la puerta con el rabillo del ojo. Uno de ellos, bastante alto y de sucia melena rubia, murmuró en voz baja:

-It's late. We must go to the bay.

-Not get. –le detuvo otro con un gesto de la mano. –The captain said "in the sunset".

-It's almost the sunset. We must go.

-No, it is not yet!

Hubo una serie de protestas en la mesa que atrajo la atención de los otros bebedores, incluso algunas mozas se asomaron, muertas de curiosidad, viendo a los extranjeros gesticular agresivamente; la pelea llegó a su cenit cuando uno de ellos, el mismo viejo que caminara por el puerto, se levantara agitando su vaso y exclamara:

-Sunset! To the hell with the sunset and with the captain! Let's take a ship… and travel to find that treassure!

Otros dos hombres exclamaron animados con aprobación, pero los otros dos, el que deseaba esperar y el que había llegado a la taberna con el anciano, protestaron más vivamente hasta que se hizo silencio en todo el lugar para presenciar el gracioso espectáculo. El viejo se puso de pie de nuevo, tambaleándose, y le lanzó su vaso a la cabeza a uno de sus opositores, con tan mala puntería que el vaso se estrelló contra una viga y dio inicio a una pelea desenfrenada a la que, en pocos segundos, se unió la taberna entera. Uno de los extranjeros se subió a la mesa, desparramando su contenido por el piso y agitando las manos.

-Shut up, you rats! The guards will come if you don't control yourself!

El jaleo era demasiado y su voz apenas se alcanzaba a percibir, pero un alegre trino puertas afuera los detuvo, y con el fin de la lucha se hizo silencio. Era la señal de cambio de guardia en el puerto, justo al atardecer. Todavía mallugados, manchados de ron y desorientados, los hombres salieron de la taberna en tropel ante las miradas extrañadas de los demás.

A esas horas, había ya pocas personas a pie por las calles, y uno de ellos era Montenegro. Acababa de cerrar con llave su caseta y se dirigía amparado por las últimas luces del día a través de las calles, todavía mareado por el enigma de los galeones; a lo lejos, de pronto, notó a una cuadrilla de hombres que cruzaban como podían por el frente en dirección al puerto. El sentido común no formaba parte de sus virtudes, y sin pensarlo mucho elevó la voz llamándoles.

-¡Caballeros, por favor…!

Los extranjeros detuvieron su marcha, viendo aproximarse al ingenuo administrador. Se miraron por un momento entre sí y luego, como tiburones hacia una presa indefensa, se abalanzaron sobre él sin darle tiempo de pedir socorro. Mientras cuatro de ellos lo sujetaban un quinto, el rubio, se echó a reír.

-This is the man! I recognize him! This is the man of the galeons!

-¡Pe… pero disculpen… ¿qué dicen?! –el inglés que Montenegro hablaba era muy básico, pero al escuchar "galeones" su corazón se aceleró. El líder temporal de la banda sacó su espada y, colocándola contra el pecho del desdichado administrador, dijo en un tosco español:

-Usted… tiene el signo de los galeones, los galeones de Saint Domingo. –y con la punta de su arma golpeteó una medalla que el hombrecillo llevaba medio oculta bajo su casaca.

-¿San… Santo Domingo? ¿Son… ustedes los que…? –Montenegro no se atrevió a formular completa la pregunta, su terror hacia su teoría sobre el hundimiento comenzaban a maniatarlo mentalmente.

-Tell me, buen señor… ¿Dónde está?

-¿Dónde está qué? ¿La… la carga? No lo sé, os lo aseguro, sólo supe que los galeones tuvieron un ac… accidente y que ya no… volvieron…

-Preguntaré una vez más. –replicó el extranjero, acercándose hasta que su rostro quedó a pocos palmos del de Montenegro. -¿Dónde está?

-¡No sé de qué me habla, os lo juro! –gimió aterrorizado.

-The necklace! ¡El collar! ¡Un collar que estaba con…!

-Shut up! –exclamaron sus compañeros en tono de advertencia.

-¿El co… collar de conchas? –a pesar de ser ingenuo, Montenegro no era tan idiota como para ofrecerle lo que querían a hombres como ellos. -¡No sé de qué hablan, no he visto nunca un collar como ese!

-Nosotros… Nosotros no mencionamos que era de conchas… -musitó emocionado el extranjero, y una sonrisa lúgubre cruzó su rostro. El administrador se dio cuenta de su error y palideció.

-Yo… yo no…

-Let's go, my hearties!

Los hombres se llevaron a rastras al asustado hombrecillo hasta la bahía, el cual no dejaba de protestar y lanzar débiles patadas mientras se preguntaba, cada vez más hundido en el horror, cuál sería el pago de su indiscreción. Fue conducido hasta la muralla del puerto, el sitio donde la guardia acababa de hacer su cambio y donde aún los jóvenes patrulleros charlaban, indiferentes a lo que sucedía a pocos metros de distancia. Montenegro intentó gritar para pedir socorro, pero sus astutos captores lo amordazaron mientras tres de ellos, discretamente y ocultos por la sombra de la muralla, se abalanzaban hacia una de las torres de vigilancia. Uno de ellos subió, los otros dos se quedaron afuera ocultos en el resquicio, desenfundando sus armas.

Un silbido agudo producido por una flauta cortó el aire, atrayendo la atención de los guardias y de Montenegro, pero duró apenas un instante antes de apagarse del mismo modo que surgió. Hubo un momento casi eterno de expectación, en que guardias y criminales miraron hacia el mar con rostros ansiosos y manos temblorosas.

Entonces apareció, cruzando de lado por la isla de San Juan, la imponente figura de un barco que a simple vista podía ser un bergantín o una balandra. Sus velas hinchadas cubrían los últimos rayos de sol, oscureciendo el mar a sus pies con su aterradora sombra mientras se aproximaba, bastante rápido, al puerto.

-¿Qué es eso? –murmuró uno de los guardias, tomando un catalejo pequeño. –No tiene ninguna bandera…

-¿Estás seguro? –preguntó su compañero, quitándole el catalejo para mirar también.

-¿Será una nave extraviada?

-No, es muy grande, deberíamos avisar…

Montenegro, a pesar de seguir oculto, forzó la vista mientras el barco misterioso se acercaba más. Había algo en su figura, elegante y monstruosa que la destacaba de los navíos vecinos; todo estaba pulcro en él pero había en su aura algo de desolación, de brutalidad… de maldad que hizo estremecer al desafortunado administrador.

No muy lejos de ahí, la agradable tertulia parecía emborronar los temibles sucesos del puerto. La gente más rica de la ciudad y otros tantos que habían viajado sólo para esa fiesta estaban juntos, luciendo sus impecables galas y paseándose entre las fuentes de guindas deliciosas, algunos bailando al compás de la música, conversando, riendo y criticando como sólo en las reuniones de la alta sociedad se acostumbra a hacer. El gobernador en persona hablaba ahora con Antonio, riendo divertido y señalando a un punto distante.

-¡Cómo pasa el tiempo, señor mío! –dijo animado. –Han pasado ya nuestros tiempos de gloria, o al menos el mío pues vos es aún muy joven, cuando podíamos pasearnos galantes entre las doncellas y hablarles dulcemente para ver sus ojitos relucir. Ahora sólo podemos quedarnos sentados viendo cómo los mancebos de ahora se aproximan a las bellezas del reino y les tratan de conquistar con palabrerías ridículas y poemas mal aprendidos, ¡qué tiempos, Carriedo, que tiempos!

-Sí, la verdad a mí también me molesta mucho, señor gobernador… -masculló. No muy lejos de ellos el joven Fernando intentaba hablar con María, pero la jovencita parecía más distraída que nunca y sólo se volvía a su interlocutor para sonreírle antes de ignorarlo de nuevo. El gobernador rió al darse cuenta de ello.

-Hermosa estampa, señor Carriedo, la juventud ahora es tan arrebatada que parecieran más incivilizados. Pero aquí entre nos… vuestra hija tiene una discreción casi sacra, se nota que le habéis educado con rigidez.

-Es muy poco charlatana. –explicó. –Habla poco de sí misma con los desconocidos.

-¡Y esa es una virtud excelente, señor mío! Pero dudo mucho que mi hijo sea tan desconocido a estas alturas. –hubo un breve instante de silencio, en que vieron a Fernando señalar la pista del salón con gesto animado. -¿Cree vos que a vuestra hija llegara a agradarle mi Fernando?

Antonio fingió una sonrisa, sabía que darle una negativa al gobernador era de lo más peligroso pero tampoco quería darle falsas esperanzas; aún a distancia, notaba el desinterés de María en su necio pretendiente.

-Mi hija seguro encuentra atento y magnífico al joven Fernando, pero ay… Las muchachitas como usted mismo ha dicho son tan extrañas hoy en día, tal vez por culpa de los libros de amor que tanto devoran…

-Bueno, eso está muy bien. –inquirió el hombre con impaciencia. –Sin embargo pensadlo bien, señor Carriedo… no hay muchos pretendientes de tal valía en Nueva España, a menos que desee enviar a su hija al extranjero…

-¡Eso jamás! –exclamó vivamente, y al notar la sorpresa del gobernador carraspeó, agachando la cabeza. –Perdone, gobernador, sucede que hace mucho que no viajo por mar y no deseo que mi hija lo haga sin… sin mi presencia. Y no tengo motivos para ir a España, siendo que mis negocios están todos aquí.

-Comprensible, realmente comprensible. Ese amor que le profesa a vuestra pequeña María es una de las grandes virtudes de los hijos de la madre patria. –le halagó. –Entonces, ¿qué pensáis hacer?

-Bien… María es aún muy pequeña, en mi opinión sería prudente a que madurara un año… dos cuando mucho… y entonces ya los muchachos decidirán.

-Los jovencitos no saben nada, y aún cuando su hija es más joven que Fernando ya está en edad… ¿cuántos años tiene, dieciocho?

-Diecisiete, señor gobernador.

-¡Ah, la edad idónea para el primer amor! Y esos amores pueden llegar a ser para siempre mientras estén bien encaminados. Una buena dote, dos pretendientes ideales, tres meses de preparación y… ¡ah, una boda! El mismo virrey asistiría, y después de eso un viaje de bodas al paraíso. Recomiendo ampliamente Córcega…

-Mi hija no viaja en barco. –respondió Antonio tratando de suavizar la rudeza de su voz.

-Vamos hombre, no seáis pesimista. Además no están casándose ahora, ¿eh? –el gobernador rió, pero Antonio no pudo hacerle eco. La insistencia de aquél hombre lo perturbaba, maldecía el día que decidió viajar a Veracruz cuando pudo quedarse en casa lejos de viejos tercos y administradores estúpidos; ahora debía buscar un modo de librar a su hija de un matrimonio a todas luces forzado. –Perdone mi indiscreción, señor Carriedo pero… ¿Y vuestra esposa? ¿Está en la capital?

De pronto la mirada del español se ensombreció.

-No… ella murió… hace muchos años cuando… cuando María estaba recién nacida.

-¡Oh, qué horrible pena! –exclamó el gobernador con pesar. –Yo también soy viudo, mi bendita esposa, que Nuestro Señor la tenga en su santa gloria, murió cuando mi pobre Fernando apenas había comenzado a hablar. ¡Cómo lloró el pobrecito el día del funeral! No hay nada en este mundo que reemplace a una esposa devota ni a una madre amorosa… pero hay cosas que pueden suavizar su pérdida.

Volvió a mirar a la pareja. Fernando era igual de insistente que su padre, y en un momento de atrevimiento tomó a María del brazo dispuesto a llevarla al centro del salón, pero con un gesto más rudo de lo socialmente aceptable la joven se deshizo de él y echó a andar entre la multitud. Antonio sonrió por dentro, pero buscó un modo rápido de evitar tornar el incidente en un peligro.

-¡Pero vaya…! ¿Qué habrá pasado con vuestra hija? –preguntó, mirando a Antonio con ferocidad disfrazada.

-Debe haberse sentido mal, es todo. Con su permiso, señor gobernador, iré a buscar a mi hija. –contestó antes de escabullirse, aliviado de que María le diera la excusa perfecta para escaparse del interrogatorio.

Dio con ella al verla torcer por uno de los pasillos más vacíos del salón hasta un ventanal en el que se detuvo bruscamente. Antonio se le acercó y, tímidamente, le puso una mano en el hombro haciéndola dar un respingo.

-¡Ah!... Eres tú, padre. –sonrió ella aliviada. –Pensé que era el mequetrefe ese.

-Espero que no le hayas dicho así en su cara, el gobernador es muy sensible a esos temas. –al ver que su hija torcía la nariz con altivez, sonrió de nuevo. –Ven, hablemos en otro lado, ¿quieres?

María y Antonio caminaron hasta uno de los balcones del salón, desde donde el mar en su esplendor nocturno dominaba la vista. La joven se soltó de su progenitor y clavó los codos en la roca fría del barandal, mirando embelesada las figuras de los barcos a su derecha y el mar abierto, libre, glorioso, del otro lado. Antonio se dio cuenta y trató de llamar su atención con un carraspeo.

-Perdón. –repuso dándole la espalda de mala gana al paisaje. –Es que me gusta el mar.

-Ya veo, aunque es gracioso porque pensé que no te habías acostumbrado aún a sus sonidos.

-¡Oh! Así es. –la jovencita soltó una risa cristalina. –Es que son únicos, parecen invitarte a acercarte más, a tocarlo y a… acariciarlo. Pero no me molesta, creo que… me gusta mucho más que el sonido de casa.

-Hmm… bueno, comprendo. Y… dime, hija, ¿de qué tanto hablabas con Fernando?

-Ah. Con ése. –de nuevo hizo su gesto de repulsión. –Estaba platicándome sobre la hacienda de su padre, y de los caballos… fui una tonta por decirle que me gustaban los caballos pero, bueno… Luego quiso que bailáramos pero me negué, entonces insistió y…

-Y te diste media vuelta marchándote dejando al hijo del gobernador plantado.

-Me cae mal, ¿bueno? Cuando va de visita a casa es tan soso y fastidioso que… agh, no quiero hablar de ello, padre, por favor. –le rogó mientras se apoyaba en el barandal.

-Ni yo, querida, pero debemos tomar una decisión, es algo importante para tu vida. Ya eres una mujercita y es por tu bien que debes aprender a tomar el curso de tu vida, y una de las cosas más importantes que decidirás jamás es con quién quieres pasar el resto de tu vida.

María sonrió triste.

-Yo quiero pasar mi vida libre. Es todo lo que deseo.

-Todos decimos eso a tu edad, pero cuando creces y ves las cosas diferentes… empiezas a cuidar lo que es importante, y no los sueños vanos de la juventud. –repuso, pero notó cómo su hija le ignoraba todavía clavando sus ojos en el océano. De pronto recordó el incidente de la mañana y metió la mano en su casaca. –Sabes, acabo de acordarme… encontré algo, tal vez no sea de tu agrado pero… pensé regalártelo.

La joven desvió su mirada hacia su padre, que sostenía el collar de conchas frente a ella; sus ojos se iluminaron pletóricos de dicha, y tomó la delicada pieza entre sus manos, sopesándola.

-¡Es… tan bonita! –dijo emocionada. -¡Oh, padre, es preciosa! ¿Cómo la conseguiste?

-Un mago nunca revela sus trucos. –se excusó sonriente; María tomó los cordones y se anudó el collar, todavía embelesada por su belleza.

-Es maravilloso, padre, gracias. –musitó abrazándolo con fuerza. Antonio la tomó en sus brazos estrechándola posesivo, pensando en algún modo fácil de librarla a ella, su única felicidad en el mundo, de los horrores que la esperaban en el salón.

La velada transcurrió sin ninguna alteración; María, decidida a no poner un pie cerca del hijo del gobernador, se quedó en el balcón observando el mar. Los barcos le llamaban la atención, puestos todos en elegante fila y meciéndose entre las olas que llegaban a los pies del muelle.

Fue entonces que notó que uno de ellos no estaba en fila, y que se movía de manera extraña como si estuviera a la deriva. Entornó los ojos preguntándose si ese era algún navío recién llegado. Una ráfaga de viento le azotó el rostro, revolviéndole los cabellos y haciendo que su collar se agitara produciendo un extraño tintineo que la distrajo. El reloj del salón marcó la medianoche, y Antonio reapareció en el balcón.

-Ya debemos irnos, hija… ¿hija?

María levantó la vista hacia él y sonrió, todavía extrañada por el sonido del collar.

-Ah… bueno, ¿terminó tan pronto?

-Llevas casi media hora aquí, María.

-¡Oh! Vaya… entonces vámonos. –dijo por fin, tendiéndole una mano a su padre para sujetarse a él. -¿Padre?

-Dime, querida.

-¿Acaba de llegar un barco al puerto?

-Ya no llega ningún barco después de la puesta de sol.

-Hmm… -miró de reojo al balcón, algo dentro de ella estaba preocupándola, pero no sabía bien qué era.

-¿Y porqué lo preguntas, María? –continuó Antonio.

-Porque juraría haber visto a un barco flotando cerca del muelle.

-Como cualquier otro barco, todos atracan ahí.

-Sí pero no estaba atracado, parecía flotar junto a la bahía como si… como si acabara de detenerse.

Pasaron junto al gobernador, que hablaba a toda prisa con un guardia.

-…un barco sin bandera, señor.

-¿Un barco sin bandera? ¿Y que recién llegó? ¿Cómo se les ha ocurrido…? –dijo el gobernador, pero su voz se ahogó por un repentino disparo que hizo cimbrar el suelo. Todos miraron a su alrededor, confundidos, pero Antonio tenía la vista ahora clavada en el barandal; su corazón se detuvo al darse cuenta que eso había sido el disparo de un cañón.

…

_Jojojo, como soy mala los dejo en la parte emocionante de la historia. Ya en el próximo capítulo comenzarán los verdaderos problemas._

**_Notitas históricas: _**_En la Veracruz de la colonia, era costumbre dejar a los negros y mulatos a cargo de los trabajos más pesados del puerto. Al ser el destino principal de salida hacia España y las otras tierras de la corona era un lugar de tránsito para todo tipo de personas, incluyendo a aquéllos que traficaban con esclavos. Existe una anécdota donde se relata que Francis Drake (otro pirata muy famoso) llegó a San Juan de Ulúa con la intención de vender esclavos negros en el puerto, pero que al ser comercio ilegal duró diez días ahí sin sacar nada por las buenas, por lo que tuvo que sacarlas por… las malas. _

_*El libro que María estaba leyendo es considerado una de las primeras obras dedicadas al estudio histórico de los piratas, llamado "Historia General de los Robos y Asesinatos de los más famosos Piratas" de Daniel Defoe, que lo escribió con el seudónimo de Capitán Charles Johnson (Daniel Defoe Daniel Defoe, porqué no eres un escritor normal (8)), un libro bastante completo y dividido en dos cómodos volúmenes. NOTA: es cierto que el libro apareció en 1724 cuando el auge de los piratas iba en declive, pero ¿recuerdan mi advertencia de hechos anacrónicos?_

_Ahora los felices comentarios:_

**_Horus100:_**_ Hmm… no, creo que no. Si acaso (creo) habrá insinuaciones de FrUK pero… ya verás más adelante._

**_Wind und Serebro:_**_ Pues claro ;D con tantos piratas pululando sería imposible._

**_Ghostpen94:_**_ ¬.¬ deja a la pareja principal… ¡Concéntrate en Antonio tomatoso fusososo! (?)_

**_Sca777:_**_ Sí u.u la verdad no me gustó cómo estaba quedando, espero un día poder escribir un RusMex decente. Qué bueno que te guste :3 espero que siga siendo de tu agrado._

_¿Quiénes serán esos tipos misteriosos de la taberna? ¿Porqué les interesa tanto el collar? ¿Qué pasará con el menso de Montenegro? ¿De dónde habrá salido ese barco? Todas las respuestas en un próximo capítulo… ¡adiosito!_


	3. El Intercambio

3

El Intercambio

Antonio se precipitó de vuelta al balcón, buscando con los ojos entornados entre las sombras de la noche. Un segundo cañonazo, que estalló débilmente cerca del fuerte, le dio la pista para dar con el atacante, un barco que se mecía delante de la bahía y cuya bandera de reconocimiento estaba desdibujada; un sentimiento de ahogo lo invadió, aplastándole el pecho y haciendo que sus manos, aferradas a los bordes del balcón, temblaran y palidecieran.

-María… -dijo por fin cuando un tercer cañonazo iluminaba el camino del mar. -¡María!

Entró de nuevo al salón y buscó a su hija, que encontró junto al gobernador y su hijo con el aturdimiento impreso en su cara.

-¿Padre…? –musitó al ver a su progenitor en tal estado de alarma. Antonio la tomó de la mano y echó a correr, haciendo oídos sordos a las preguntas del gobernador y cruzando rápidamente entre la gente que huía en desbandada. -¿Padre, qué pasa?

-No es seguro permanecer tan cerca de la costa. Volveremos a casa ahora mismo. –le dijo mientras avanzaba a toda prisa entre las carrozas hasta dar con la suya. Abrió la puerta con un golpe sordo que hizo que el nervioso cochero se sobresaltara. –Adentro, María.

-¿Qué no nos vamos a ir juntos? –le preguntó angustiándose.

Antonio torció el cuello en dirección a la bahía, aún le perturbaba la silueta de aquél barco.

-Es mi deber ir a ayudar. Te alcanzaré en cuanto todo esté más tranquilo, ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Padre…!

-Haz lo que te digo. –le cortó, cerrando de nuevo el coche y haciéndole una seña al cochero, que puso en marcha a los caballos tratando de abrirse paso entre la muchedumbre aterrorizada que también buscaba huir.

En el camino del mar se desataba el caos. Grupos enormes de hombres entraban y salían de los negocios, disparando y robándose todo lo que podían mientras emitían alaridos que ponían aún más nerviosas a las personas que buscaban huir; muy pocos les hacían valerosamente frente, pero o se veían forzados a rendirse o perecían en el intento. En el fuerte también se había desatado una pelea febril entre los guardias y los recién llegados mientras, en la torre de vigilancia, los primeros bribones en aparecer observaban ya a sus compañeros, ya al desconcertado Montenegro que abría y cerraba la boca con los ojos como platos, dándole el aspecto de un pez moribundo.

-¡Cómo… imposible… no pueden…! –balbuceaba siguiendo con la mirada la aterradora escena. El último guardia cayó, y los hombres salieron de la torre todavía agitando al asustado administrador como si fuera un muñeco de tela.

-Who is this? –exigió saber uno de los combatientes, apuntando con su sable a Montenegro que luego de varias zarandeadas yacía en el piso encogido de terror.

-He's the man who found the necklace… -le explicó el rubio.

-Oh, really? –una carcajada salvaje brotó de los cenizos labios del otro hombre. –The captain is going to be so happy!

-¿El… el qué… quién? –replicó Montenegro, recibiendo más risas burlonas y un par de puntapiés como única respuesta.

-And where's the captain? –preguntó de nuevo el hombre rubio. Apenas su interlocutor había abierto la boca para contestar cuando una voz burlona, chirriante, habló a sus espaldas y dijo:

-I'm here…

Los hombres del fuerte se apilaron a las esquinas para darle paso al recién llegado, cuya silueta era casi tan oscura como la del barco ofensor en la distancia. Montenegro elevó su cabeza para mirar al recién llegado y sintió un escalofrío.

-…Us… Usted… -susurró en una mezcla de respeto y terror. Una mano blanca se hundió en una casaca roja y, mientras extraía una pistola bellamente ornamentada, la misma voz burlona habló, preguntando:

-El collar… ¿dónde está?

-¿Co… collar? –Montenegro pasó saliva con dificultad y negó desesperado con la cabeza. -¡No lo tengo yo! ¡No sé! ¡Yo no poseo ningún collar!

-Oh, really? –la pistola fue cargada y apuntada a la sudorosa frente del administrador. –Tiene tres oportunidades para decírmelo, señor, o le aseguro que su cabeza reventará como una bella fruta fresca. One…

-¡De verdad no sé! ¡Era una baratija, no me la hubiera quedado ni aunque valiera unas perras para los indios!

-Two… -el seguro del arma fue retirado.

-¡No sé, lo juro! ¡Déjenme ir, soy un buen hombre, mi negocio es fletar navíos y me importa un coño lo que suban en ellos…!

-Three… -el cañón del arma se pegó a la piel del administrador, y éste empezó a sollozar.

-¡No me maten, por favor! ¡No lo tengo yo, lo juro, no quise quedármelo y lo sé…! ¡Carriedo! ¡Está en la casa del señor Carriedo, él debe tenerlo aún!

-¿Carriedo? –el arma se alejó lentamente. Hubo entonces una suave y maligna risita. –Hopkins…

-Yes, captain. –dijo uno de los reunidos.

-Tell to the men we need to make an… assamble on the square…

La gran mayoría de los hombres del fuerte echaron a correr, hablando entre ellos con gritos e improperios. Montenegro estaba al borde del desmayo y dirigió sus ojos suplicantes al capitán de los rufianes.

-Ya… ya le dije lo que que… quería oír… ¿m… me dejará ir?

El capitán acercó su rostro al del hombrecillo, y una sonrisa increíblemente filosa cruzó sus labios.

La orden había sido dada, los hombres del barco corrían por entre las casas, abrían las puertas y sacaban a todos los ciudadanos reunidos para llevarlos a la plaza, un sector concéntrico y circular lo suficientemente grande para mantenerlos ahí. Los más aventurados consiguieron llegar al lugar de la fiesta, y otros tantos transitaron los caminos en busca de una buena presa.

María estaba a punto de llegar a su casa, jugueteaba nerviosa con el lazo del collar y miraba por la ventana siguiendo los destellos de los cañones, preguntándose en dónde exactamente se habría metido su padre. El cochero la miró de reojo y murmuró, tratando de tranquilizarla:

-Quite esa cara, niña María, os aseguro que vuestro padre estará bien. Es un hombre muy fuerte y astuto y se quitará de encima a esos piratas.

-Con que… son eso. –repuso, encogiéndose en su asiento. El coche frenó de repente y el cochero saltó de su asiento, desconcertando a la muchacha que preguntó: -¿Qué pasa?

-¡Ah, creo que di con una víctima de esos filibusteros, niña! No salga, por favor, seguramente está…

Sus palabras se cortaron, ahogadas por un grito sordo y agónico. María, sobresaltada, asomó la cabeza y vio a su cochero tirado a la mitad del camino mientras un hombre de ropas viejas y mugrientas que sostenía un sable sonreía ufano. El hombre se dirigió a la puerta del coche y la abrió, borrándose su sonrisa de golpe al ver que adentro no había nadie.

-What…? –musitó extrañado. Escuchó entonces un golpe sordo y vio cómo el coche se iba hacia adelante; levantó la cabeza y vio que uno de los caballos se alejaba, siendo montado por una figura de vistoso color amarillo. María, sujeta a las riendas del corcel, lo azuzaba para llegar a su casa tratando de no mirar atrás, aunque podía oír gritos coléricos a su espalda. Llegó a la cerca y la empujó tratando de abrirla, pero fue inútil, y comenzó a patearla esperando que los sirvientes la ayudaran.

-Por favor, por favor, abran esta porquería… -gimoteaba en voz baja mientras las voces se hacían más fuertes. Vio un par de luces titilantes en las ventanas, pero al mismo tiempo una mancha oscura corría hacia ella desde el otro lado, con al menos cuatro hombres en su persecución. Desesperada, colocó los pies en los ornamentos de la cerca y empezó a trepar justo cuando los primeros hombres llegaban hasta la entrada; uno la sujetó del tobillo y se vio forzada a patearlo con el otro, dando como resultado una caída de poco más de un metro en el que el vestido se enganchó y desgarró la falda. Cayó en medio de los hombres que la sujetaron de los brazos llevándola a rastras a pesar de sus gritos y protestas, rasguños y patadas, en dirección a la plaza con el resto de los ciudadanos.

-Padre… ¿dónde estás? –se preguntó mientras llegaban a la plaza, donde toda una masa de rostros angustiados la recibieron. Las únicas luces ahora eran las de los cañones y las de unas antorchas improvisadas que los piratas habían colgado alrededor de la plaza. Lejos de ahí, por el camino del mar, varios guardias continuaban luchando desde tierra contra los que quedaban en el barco, entre ellos Antonio que agitaba sobre su cabeza una alabarda prestada con tanta facilidad y certeza que sus enemigos caían a un metro antes de acercársele. La rabia en sus ojos como llamas parecía calcinar a los hombres que luchaban contra él, y al final sujetó uno por el sucio cuello de la camisa y exclamó:

-¡¿Dónde está su capitán?! –al no recibir respuesta puso al desgraciado en la orilla de la plataforma y enarboló su arma con la mano libre. -¡Dime! ¡¿Dónde está?!

El pirata sonrió y sus ojos giraron en dirección a tierra. Antonio miró hacia allá, sintiendo de pronto una mano escarbando entre sus ropas; cuando se volvió, el pirata soltó una carcajada y dijo:

-The captain is waiting… capitán Carriedo.

Frente a él sostuvo una carta de barajas que mostraba al rey de diamantes. Antonio sintió su sangre hervir de rabia y dejó caer la alabarda sobre el cuello del infeliz, arrancándole la carta de las manos antes de que su cadáver se precipitara a las aguas. Con una mano temblorosa, se guardó de nuevo la carta entre las ropas y se puso de pie, echando a andar con paso pesado hacia la plaza.

Las personas en la plaza, arrodilladas, no se atrevían a mirar a sus captores que, como hienas, rondaban entre ellos. María de vez en cuando observaba a su alrededor de soslayo, esperando que apareciera pronto su progenitor.

-Good night, ladies and gentlemen…

María levantó la cabeza. Entre la multitud, paseando con aires majestuosos y una mano sobre el mango de un sable desenfundado que usaba como bastón, estaba un hombre muy distinto a los repugnantes bribones que los rodeaban. Llevaba una impecable casaca roja de puños y cuello azules, un pañuelo níveo sobre el pecho que tenía prendida una esmeralda refulgente, y sobre la cabeza un sombrero adornado por una pluma y un ribete de perlas. Uno de sus ojos iba cubierto por un parche negro y el otro, verde como la misma esmeralda que le adornaba, parecía inundar todo con una luz fantasmal.

-Head down, missy. –gruñó de repente una de las hienas, empujándole la nuca para que se inclinara. De nuevo, el hombre recién llegado habló.

-Lamentamos muchísimo este inconveniente provocado hacia sus personas, pero un asunto muy importante nos ha traído hasta aquí y ustedes pueden solucionarlo rápidamente. Si lo hacen, prometemos marcharnos de aquí sin herir a ninguno, pero si no…

-¡Pardiez! ¡Soltadme, ratas de agua! ¡¿No sabéis con quién se están metiendo?!

De nuevo la joven morena levantó la mirada y vio cómo el gobernador era arrastrado hasta los pies del hombre de la casaca roja. Con gesto aburrido, éste colocó sobre el voluminoso vientre del gobernador la punta de su sable, y continuó:

-¿Alguien aquí desea ver las repulsivas tripas from this bloody git? –preguntó, haciendo girar su sable de modo que se enganchara con las ropas del desconcertado caballero. –O mejor aún, ¿desea sentirlo en carne propia?

No hubo ninguna respuesta, mas que el silencio temeroso del pueblo. De nuevo, habló.

-Well, sólo quiero que me contesten una pregunta… one question, y podrán volver a dormir sin nuestra presencia incomodándolos. ¿Alguien aquí sabe dónde vive un hombre llamado Antonio Fernández Carriedo?

Hubo varios murmullos, pero María levantó la cabeza con tanta brusquedad que atrajo la atención de algunos piratas.

-Hey, captain! –chilló uno de sus captores, señalándola entusiasmado. –This Young girl looks like she knows something!

-Right? –el capitán sonrió. –Bring her to me.

A empellones, María fue llevada en presencia del capitán y forzada a mirarlo cuando la mano de su captor tiró de sus cabellos. Pudo ver debajo del sombrero unos mechones lacios y rubios que cubrían su frente de una manera descuidada, pero atractiva.

-What's your name, missy? –le preguntó, ladeando divertido su cabeza mientras la escudriñaba. María giró la cabeza tratando de no mirarlo; el capitán sonreía divertido paseando su mirada por la joven cuando notó un destello sobre su pecho, opacado por varios mechones de cabello que lo cubrían. Hizo un gesto con la mano para apartarlos y sus fríos dedos rozaron la piel desnuda de María, que exclamó:

-¡No…!

La cara del capitán se contorsionó por varios segundos, con la sorpresa retratada en su mirada. Su ojo estaba fijo en el collar que recién había recibido la chica, y sin pensarlo mucho pasó la punta de su dedo índice sobre éste, acariciándolo, empujándolo y dejando que se balanceara, como péndulo, en el cuello de su dueña.

-¿Dónde lo conseguiste? –preguntó aún anonadado. María, sin embargo, se mordió los labios negándose a contestar. –Tell me… ¿dónde lo conseguiste? –seguía sin recibir respuesta. –Oh, well… deberé averiguarlo por el modo difícil, ¿cierto?

Acercó de nuevo su sable al gobernador, que comenzó a chillar asustado.

-¡No! ¡Bajad eso, por favor! ¡Os entregaré oro, también tengo joyas, joyas muy caras…!

-Answer me, young lady, ¿dónde encontraste ese collar?

-¡Por favor, por favor entréguele el collar ya, señorita Fernánd…!

-¡No! –saltó María de nuevo pero ya el capitán había escuchado lo que quería oír.

-¿Fernández?... Oh dear. –una sonrisa maliciosa cruzó los labios del capitán, que volvió a acercarse a la jovencita, tomando el collar con un par de dedos. –So, tú debes ser pariente de Antonio, is that correct?

María cerró los ojos, con pensamientos de odio dirigidos al gobernador. No sabía cómo salir de esa y por lo visto la llegada de su padre estaba retrasándose. De pronto, sintió un aliento cálido rozar su oreja y notó que el capitán se había inclinado para susurrarle:

-Será mejor que contestes, jovencita… no tengo mucha paciencia.

-Yo… yo… no. –dijo por fin. –Yo… he oído hablar… sobre el señor Antonio Fernández, pero él no es mi pariente.

-Oh… ¿entonces debo entender que él es un mentiroso? –el capitán señaló hacia el templo y todos se volvieron. De súbito, un cuerpo cayó desde el campanario y quedó colgando a un par de metros sobre el suelo. María y varios más lanzaron un grito de horror al reconocer al muerto como el mismo señor Montenegro. –I see… Tengo una propuesta, gobernador. –continuó el capitán volviéndose al tembloroso hombre que estaba sufriendo arcadas ante el macabro espectáculo. –Dejaré su ciudad, los dejaré tranquilos y no robaré más de lo que mis hombres ya consiguieron, a cambio de una sola cosa…

Su dedo señaló a María, directo al collar. El gobernador, con los ojos como platos, parecía no poder pronunciar más de dos palabras seguidas.

-Vosotros no… ustedes no… pero…

-Es justo la razón de que viajara hasta aquí. –replicó el capitán. –Tomaré lo que por derecho me pertenece y luego me iré con la promesa de no regresar jamás.

Hubo un momento de aplastante silencio, en que sólo se oía el crepitar de las antorchas y el murmullo del mar. Finalmente el gobernador, con la boca seca, replicó:

-S… Sí… haga lo que desee pe… pero no lastime a ningún ciudadano.

-Good choice. –le felicitó caminando hacia María y estirando la mano en dirección al collar. Sujetó la pieza con fuerza, y luego, marcando aún más su sonrisa, le soltó y tomó a la joven del brazo, tirando de ella mientras caminaba. –Back to the ship! –ordenó y sus hombres empezaron a dispersarse.

-¡Alto, alto! –exclamó el gobernador. -¡La señorita no era…!

-La señorita será parte del trato ahora, dado que lo que me pertenece es una extensión de ella. –replicó el capitán al pasar por su lado.

-¡Sólo quitadle lo que quiere y ya… ella es la hija del señor Carriedo!

-I know… esa es la segunda razón. –contestó enigmáticamente antes de irse, llevándose casi a rastras a María, quien aún buscaba en la distancia a su padre.

En el borde de la plaza aparecía Antonio, todavía sujetando su alabarda ensangrentada y mirando, extrañado, a la enorme concurrencia que lentamente dejaba su sitio y echaba a andar, todavía temblorosa, de regreso a sus casas. No se atrevió a hacerle el alto a ninguna de ellas, pero había un espectro tan terrible en sus ojos que comprendió, casi de inmediato, que algo muy malo había ocurrido.

-¡Carriedo! ¡Carriedo, por Dios! –gritaba una voz. Antonio se volvió buscando a quien le hablaba y vio avanzar a él con andares de pato al gobernador. -¡Carriedo, ¿dónde habéis estado?!

-Fui a la armería a combatir, señor. –replicó con un dejo de disculpa. -¿Qué ha sucedido, se retiraron?

-¡Sí, pero ese no es el problema! ¡Han pasado dos cosas terribles! ¡La primera… Montenegro, Montenegro está muerto!

El dedo del gobernador señaló al espantoso cadáver que aún pendía del templo, iluminado grotescamente por las antorchas improvisadas. Antonio hizo un gesto de asco.

-¿Y lo segundo? –preguntó.

-¡Es aún peor! –el gobernador se tiró de los cabellos en un lapso de espanto. -¡Los piratas… los piratas se han llevado a vuestra hija!

La alabarda cayó al suelo haciendo un estrépito brutal. Antonio, con el rostro de piedra en una mueca de sorpresa y horror, se abalanzó sobre el gobernador sujetándolo de los hombros tan fuerte que casi podía escucharse el crujir de sus huesos.

-¡Aagh… Carriedo, por Dios…!

-¡¿Cómo pudo permitir eso?! –bramó el español enfurecido, zarandeando al cada vez más aterrorizado hombrecillo. -¡¿Cómo cojones pudieron…?!

Empujó con todas sus fuerzas al gobernador, dejándolo farfullando y temblando en el suelo mientras se deslizaba como un fantasma por las calles. Sus ojos parecían escupir fuego y rabia, sus puños apretados temblaban, pero su cabeza permanecía fría y sabía muy bien lo que debía hacer porque, para empezar, sabía perfectamente bien a quién pertenecía aquél barco luego de haberlo visto más de cerca, desde la armería.

De entre sus ropas extrajo la carta de baraja con la que el rufián lo había reconocido, limpiando con su dedo pulgar una minúscula mancha de sangre que le había caído durante la refriega. Siempre temió que el día en que tuviera que volver a tomar esa carta llegara, porque su significado era demasiado terrible aún para él, pero ahora que la adversidad lo llamaba era el momento justo para seguir adelante.

Guardó de nuevo la carta y continuó su camino hacia casa. La carrera, para él, se había reiniciado.

…

_Wujuju, ya las cosas se pusieron peligrosas, pero no temáis, ya verás porqué. Hay muchas, pero muchas cosas que contar aquí._

_**Notitas históricas: **__Oficialmente, a México lo han invadido 3 veces los piratas. La primera fue por error, cuando Francis Drake desembarcó en Veracruz con intenciones de vender esclavos, pero al ser rechazado se inició una pequeña pelea en el mar entre su flota y los barcos novohispanos, allá por 1560. La segunda, fue en 1664 en Campeche también por piratas ingleses, quienes incendiaron la ciudad (ya les había hablado de esta en __**El Diario de Nueva España**__) y la tercera, en 1683, fue de nuevo en Veracruz por parte de un pirata llamado Lorenzo Jacome, quien mandó apresar a todos los habitantes de la ciudad y los formó en la plaza principal para poder robarles a gusto (de ahí la escena descrita)._

_Ahora los comentarios:_

_**Wind und Serebro:**__ Jaja no comas ansias, habrá más personajes invitados n.n aunque la historia básicamente gira entre España, Inglaterra y Francia (con Nueva España, claro). _

_**Flannya:**__ Jaja XD mucho capitán Iggy por ahí. Amm, nop (aunque lo del collar sí se me ocurrió viendo Piratas del Caribe, jojo), pero sí, el collar tiene algo especial. Pues don Montenegro ya pasó a mejor vida u.u el sadismo de Arthur a veces asusta. Ya, ya sigue, más bien tú sigue con Maneater y con el PruMex *-* los extraño._

_**Ghostpen94:**__ Jaja n.n me alegra mucho. Yep, ya los vi también ;)_

_**Cinthia C:**__ Muchas gracias n.n sí, creo que "La Escarlata" sufrirá muchas modificaciones antes de que oficialmente lo siga como debe (para empezar, más investigación, es increíble lo poco que hablan de la relación entre México y la URSS en los libros). Sí he visto el vodquila XD suena a intento de suicidio._

_¿Qué pasará con el capitán sexy DIGO Kirkland? ¿Para qué quieren el collar… y a María? ¿Qué significa la carta de Antonio? Averígüenlo en nuestra siguiente emisión (?) ¡Adiosito!_


	4. Rumbo sin Mapa

SEGUNDA PARTE:

TESORO

4

Rumbo sin Mapa

La densa niebla matutina se arrastraba, lastimera, cabalgando sobre las olas y recubriendo el casco del barco, de tal suerte que éste parecía navegar sobre la nada; en la cubierta los pasos lastimeros y pesados de la tripulación eran lo único que se escuchaba en ese silencio sepulcral, pasos que se dirigían, a ciegas, sobre las tablas tirando de sogas y esperando avistar, en la distancia, alguna señal de buen tiempo que parecía no llegar.

El que en tierra había respondido al nombre de Hopkins subió hasta la altura del timón, donde su capitán con su ojo cerrado canturreaba, mientras con una mano giraba despacio la gran rueca y con la otra sostenía una pequeña brújula.

-_Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum… Fifteen men on a dead man's chest, yo ho ho and a bottle of rum, drink and the devil had done with the rest…_

-Captain, sir… -murmuró Hopkins. El aludido Salió de su hipnótico ensimismamiento y lo miró con contrariedad. –Los hombres están algo nerviosos, se preguntan si…

-Ya sé lo que se preguntan, maestre Hopkins. –le cortó fríamente. –Luego de todo lo que hemos pasado ¿le tienen miedo a un poco de neblina? ¡Ja! –le despidió con un gesto brusco de la mano, y mientras el azorado Hopkins bajaba de la quilla volvió a canturrear entre dientes, con los ojos fijos en la brújula con impaciencia:

-_The mate was fixed by the bosun's pike, the bosun brained with a marlinspike, and cookey's throat was marked belike…_

Un rayo de sol rompió la niebla, cayendo sobre la cubierta y extendiéndose, lentamente, hasta la proa dejando ver un retazo de mar azul. Varios gritos de alivio y júbilo se escucharon en el barco, y algunos hombres replicaron emocionados, vociferando más que cantando:

-_Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum! Fifteen men of the whole ship's list… yo ho ho and a bottle of rum! Dead and be damned and the rest gone whist… Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum!_

-¡Silence, ratas asquerosas! –bramó el capitán inclinándose sobre el timón. Los hombres hicieron silencio casi de inmediato. -¡Hopkins!

-Yes, sir! –replicó el hombre levantando la mano desde el castillo del barco.

-Ven aquí y mantén fijo el rumbo. Tengo que ir a atender unos asuntos.

-It is about… the Little countess? –le preguntó en un susurro maligno cuando estuvo junto a él en el timón. El capitán respondió con una seca cabeceada, sin ninguna expresión en el rostro. –Captain, permítame que insista, pero algunos de nuestros compañeros opinan que es mala idea llevar a una mujer, sobre todo en un viaje desconocido…

-Seguro les incomodaría menos si la condesita estuviera a su disposición, ¿o me equivoco? –replicó, haciendo la pregunta en voz alta de modo que toda la tripulación lo escuchara. Hubo sonrisas y algunos asentimientos en respuesta, a los que el capitán hizo eco por unos segundos antes de golpear el suelo con una patada seca y añadir, de mal talante: -Pues se equivocan, la condesita no va a pasar por la mano de nadie y cuando todo esto termine… ya seré yo quien decida su destino… did you understand, roaches?!

-Yes captain. –contestaron un poco desanimados antes de continuar con sus labores. El capitán, con la nariz arrugada, echó a andar hasta la puertecita que comunicaba directamente con su camarote, haciendo sonar animado sus botas pero con un silencio sepulcral en el resto de sus movimientos. Aligeró su andar antes de abrir la puerta, escuchando atento con el oído casi pegado esperando saber si su "invitada" estaba dormida aún o despierta; esperó varios segundos, en los que sólo escuchaba un ligero tintineo de cadenas y decidió abrir.

El camarote del capitán era bastante amplio, cómodo incluso tomando en cuenta que estaba apostado en un barco pirata tripulado por hombres toscos y sucios. Un vitral dominaba la popa con un marco bellamente tallado y a un lado reposaba una mesa bien pulida cubierta de papeles y cajitas de madera, mientras del otro lado una puerta más pequeña conducía al dormitorio, aunque no podía llamársele así en concreto porque sólo consistía en una cama y algunos cofres que podían usarse a guisa de butacas.

Llegado a esta puerta lateral, el capitán la abrió más bruscamente y entornó su ojo en busca de su presa. La joven dormitaba hecha un ovillo a un lado de la cama, encadenada por las muñecas al casco del barco y con los tobillos sujetos por cuerdas; se notaba que no había dormido precisamente bien a juzgar por la expresión de incomodidad en su rostro, pero a pesar de ello su respiración lenta y acompasada anunciaba que, por el momento, disfrutaba de un rato de descanso reparador. Vista desde ese ángulo el capitán tuvo un arrebato de piedad por ella, al fin y al cabo según sus cálculos no habría de pasar de los quince o dieciséis años; se inclinó aún más posando su ojo en el collar, que se movía cada vez que la jovencita respiraba.

Estiró una mano, atraído por el brillo nacarado de la concha que reposaba sobre el seno izquierdo de la durmiente y la rozó con las yemas de los dedos, sintiendo su frío tacto de porcelana, tamborileando en su superficie con suavidad; deslizó sus dedos por sobre la concha y de pronto descubrió que estaba tocando era la piel de María.

Dando un respingo, la joven abrió los ojos con aturdimiento, mirando al capitán antes de moverse tratando de alejarse del capitán. Éste al ver su reacción soltó una risita divertida.

-Good morning. –saludó inclinándose con una mano sobre el pecho. –Parece algo incómoda en su estadía, condesita, ¿cómo pasó la noche?

María arrugó la nariz y desvió la mirada, claramente ofendida. De nuevo el capitán se echó a reír y recuperó su postura habitual, añadiendo:

-Veo que sigue sin querer hablarme… What a pety, porque será un viaje largo y aburrido para ambos. ¿Porqué no quita esa cara de niña malcriada y se digna a dirigirme aunque sea un saludo? Pareciera que ese bloody spaniard no le enseñó modales.

Sin mirarlo, María replicó con voz ronca:

-¿Qué pasa con mi padre? Preguntó por él y de pronto…

-¡Ah, la dama habla! Es algo que no le atañen a las damas, little countess. –contestó encogiéndose de hombros y quitándole importancia. –Dejando de lado eso, creo que no nos hemos presentado como es debido. My name is captain Arthur Kirkland, o para usted simplemente capitán Kirkland, en tanto no tengamos familiaridades de ninguna clase. And you, young miss…

-Creí que con saber que era hija de Antonio le bastaba. –replicó. Arthur sonrió ufano.

-Qué lengua tan afilada, condesita, debería suavizarla un poco. But yes, no sabía que Carriedo se hubiera casado y mucho menos que tuviera una hija.

-¿Conoce a mi padre? ¿De dónde?

-Ya dije que son asuntos sin importancia.

-¿Y yo? –replicó rápidamente. -¿Para qué me trajo aquí? Me preguntó por el collar, dijo que se lo llevaría…

-Dije que me llevaría algo que era importante para mí, jamás dije en qué consistía. –explicó torciendo los labios en una mueca orgullosa. María volvió a torcer su cabeza, agitándose incómoda por culpa de las cadenas.

-¿Y piensa… tenerme atada todo el viaje? –gruñó tirando de los grilletes de sus manos.

-Todo depende de su comportamiento, condesita. –dijo Arthur. –Mientras tanto sería bueno que se relajara y tomara un buen desayuno… ¿piensa acompañarme a…?

-¡De ninguna manera! –le cortó con brusquedad. Arthur se acercó, tentado a darle una bofetada por insolente pero se contuvo, volvió a sonreír y contestó, mientras se arrancaba el sombrero de la cabeza para hacer un saludo final:

-Como usted desee, señorita Fernández… -haciendo otra reverencia, dio media vuelta y salió cerrando de un portazo. Ya buscaría el modo de vengarse por los modos tan alzados de esa criatura, por lo pronto, lo ideal era poner en buen rumbo su barco; algo le decía que Carriedo no iba a quedarse mucho tiempo más en tierra ahora que las cartas jugaban en su contra.

Aquélla misma mañana, un barco zarpaba con dirección al sur. Grandes velas blancas se agitaban mecidas por el viento y su voluminoso casco cortaba las olas que se revolvían bajo él, impulsándolo en su camino incierto. Se trataba de un bergantín mercante que se dirigía a Maracaibo, el ultima thule de los puertos españoles en el Atlántico, donde una travesía aún más penosa le esperaba en el transcurso de días próximos a los hombres que viajaban en él esperando obtener buenos frutos de su travesía.

Uno de los de a bordo levantó la cabeza cuando el sol del mediodía le calentó la nuca, forzándolo a quitarse la larga capa oscura que llevaba atada al cuello y dejarla sobre un fardo, única pertenencia suya en el barco. El fardo era de tamaño irregular, pues le atravesaba en la parte superior algo envuelto en sendas vendas de lino y que parecía una estaca delgada como las usadas para atar los brazos de los reos y que el viajero, de hecho, utilizó a guisa de correa para subir al barco sin que nadie hiciera preguntas luego del tan necesario soborno al capitán y al segundo al mando.

Uno de los marineros pasó por su lado con un rollo de cuerda que se aprestó a usar atando una lombarda lo más cerca posible de la orilla. El polizón levantó su cabeza y murmuró en un gruñido aburrido:

-Esa cuerda es muy pequeña, la lombarda se soltará al primer empujón.

El marinero se volvió a él, con la cuerda enredada en los brazos y con intenciones de pasarla ya por la panza del cañón. Parecía interesado en las palabras del otro, y por su rostro moreno y pecoso por acción del sol se reflejó la torpeza de los muchachos que recién empiezan su dura carrera en el mar.

El polizón continuó, desviando la mirada al notar la insistencia del muchacho.

-Busca una cuerda más gruesa… que sea tanto como tu muñeca.

El muchacho asintió y soltó la cuerda, volviendo a enrollarla antes de mirar de nuevo al desconocido y preguntar:

-¿Es usted marino?

-Lo fui. –repuso, y su voz se tornó más torva.

-¿En qué barcos navegó, senyor?

El hombre entreabrió los labios en un gesto de sorpresa al reconocer el acento del muchacho, y recordó vagamente cómo, años atrás, mucho antes de que la fortuna le sonriera, había vivido en una ciudad gloriosa con sus grandes puertos, sus catedrales de cantera y sus casas de tejados colorados.

-Fueron muchos barcos, jove amic. –contestó con vaguedad, notando la dicha de su interlocutor al escuchar lo último en su lengua –Toqué puerto muchas veces en… Lisboa, Cádiz, Sevilla, Barcelona…

Olvidándose de su tarea, el joven marino se dejó caer sentado frente a él, escuchando con los ojos luminosos.

-¡Qué sorpresa! Debió haber visto mucho del mundo, senyor.

-Sí… -de pronto, una sonrisa nostálgica cruzó los labios del hombre. Volvió, de súbito, a sumirse en su mutismo y desvió la mirada al mar. Había visto el mundo de una manera que ningún ser humano, se decía continuamente, debía ver.

-¿Y cuál es su nombre, senyor? –le preguntó el muchacho. Los ojos del hombre, como dos magníficas esmeraldas, se volvieron brevemente a él y replicó, antes de volver a perderse en el océano:

-Mamontón. Antonio Mamontón.

El chico ladeó su cabeza, extrañado por el apellido.

-Bueno, yo soy Arnau Puig, senyor, de Barcelona e hijo del orgulloso Marco Puig, para servirle, senyor.

Y con estas palabras, el marino catalán se despidió y echó a correr en busca de la cuerda mientras el orgulloso Antonio Fernández Carriedo, amparado por ese único nombre que le suponía tantas desdichas, echaba a volar su mente entre las olas, a aguas desconocidas, buscando la esencia de su hija y rezando al tiempo que la arrullaba, incesantemente, deseando librarla en su corazón de cualquier pesar que estuviera sufriendo.

Del otro lado del mar, y no tan lejos como temía, María estaba durmiendo acurrucada contra el suelo del camarote. Sus sueños la transportaban lejos de esa prisión de agua y madera, dejándola flotar en un abismo de gozo al que solo acceden los inocentes en pleno estado onírico, y escuchando la voz de su padre cantando su eterno arrullo, como si su voz pudiera cruzar leguas tempestuosas para susurrar en su corazón devolviéndole la paz.

-Tajtli… -susurró adormilada. Y Antonio, mientras contemplaba caer las primeras luces del ocaso, creyó oírlas y suspiró, anegado en dolor, antes de levantarse de su puesto y marchar a la cámara para dormir.

Cuando la puerta del camarote se abrió de nuevo, la joven saltó de su sitio arrebujándose de nuevo contra el muro y atisbando en la oscuridad, en busca del perturbador de su sueño. No tardó mucho en identificarlo cuando escuchó la misma voz burlona del capitán Kirkland diciéndole:

-Good evening, little countess… veo que has tenido por fin tu sueño reparador.

-¿Qué quiere? –preguntó sin mucha educación, propiciando una risotada por parte del pirata.

-Veo que no te decidiste a comer, a pesar de mi invitación por la mañana y otra más por parte de mi segundo al mediodía. Debe tener hambre, ¿o me equivoco?

María no respondió, pero instintivamente se encogió aplastándose el estómago con las rodillas como si eso bastara para silenciarlo, la verdad era que se moría de ganas por comer, aunque fueran unos mendrugos de pan o verduras crudas, lo que fuera en tanto el dolor brutal de su interior se apagara un poco. Ello bastó para que el capitán, comprendiendo su gesto, acrecentara aún más su sonrisa y le tendiera una mano, añadiendo:

-No debería tener tantos malos ánimos contra mí, condesita, no es mi intención hacerle ningún daño y creo que deberíamos cesar nuestras hostilidades con una amistosa charla acompañada, por supuesto, de una exquisita cena.

Los ojos de la joven miraron primero la mano que el capitán le tendía, y se sorprendió de ver lo limpia que era en comparación con la del resto de la tripulación. De hecho todo él iba más pulcro que los demás y eso, ahora que lo pensaba bien, era una característica desconcertante.

-¿Porqué hace esto? –preguntó.

-Para evitar que se muera de inanición y porque sinceramente no pienso pasar el viaje con usted aquí abajo atada.

-No. ¿Porqué sigue teniéndome aquí sin decirme nada, ni sobre el collar ni mi padre ni…?

-Ni… ¿porqué está usted aquí? –concluyó el capitán, ladeando su cabeza para mirar mejor la expresión del rostro de la joven. Había algo de fiero en ella que no podía identificar y que le recordaba vagamente al propio Carriedo, aquél fuego en sus ojos que destilaba odio puro no debió sorprenderle pero, también, tenía la sensación de que ella era hasta cierto punto ajena al acaudalado peninsular por quien había preguntado. –I will tell you. –dijo por fin. –Se lo contaré todo… si accede a cenar conmigo esta noche.

-¿Es todo? –preguntó ella con suspicacia. Arthur, llevándose una mano al pecho, contestó:

-I promise you, miss Fernández… o Carriedo, como prefiera que le llame.

En contra de sus deseos pero con la esperanza de saber por fin qué pasaba, María asintió una sola vez. Arthur se acercó y desató sus tobillos hábilmente, pero para sorpresa de su cautiva puso una mano sobre sus ojos dejándola en penumbras.

-¡Eh! ¿Pero qué…?

-I'm sorry, miss, pero es por seguridad. –de entre sus ropas Arthur extrajo una pequeña llave y la usó para liberar sus muñecas. Guardó de nuevo el objeto y se puso de pie, tomando de las manos a María para ayudarla a levantarse y quedando materialmente unidos el uno al otro; esto no pasó desapercibido para el capitán, que desvió su mirada a la cara desconcertada de la muchacha y luego, lentamente, al collar que subía y bajaba al compás de la agitación de su pecho. Al notar esto, María bajó la cabeza en una mezcla de vergüenza y rabia. –Oh, vamos… -le dijo, sonriendo divertido. –No es ninguna novicia ni monja para sonrojarse así por la mirada de un caballero.

-Tal vez serían correctas sus palabras –saltó. –si acaso usted fuera realmente un caballero.

-¿Lo dudas? –preguntó con una voz que sonaba sardónica, pero con una mirada que destilaba sincera duda, enigmática e insinuante, que María notó provocándole un nuevo y más fuerte estremecimiento. –Let's go.

La muchacha fue conducida hasta el cuarto de mayor tamaño, donde la mesa había sido desalojada de sus papeles para colocarse en el medio y con una comida bastante más suntuosa de la que María, o cualquiera, hubiese esperado encontrar en un barco pirata. Lechón asado, pechuga dorada, pan salado, vino y frutas varias conformaban el exquisito cuadro que el capitán había ordenado y que ahora provocaban un deseo casi irrefrenable en el estómago de la cautiva.

Arthur soltó a su presa para hacer atrás una silla que ofreció amablemente con un gesto de la mano. María, recuperando la compostura, se sentó agradeciendo con una gélida mirada y tratando de seguir impasible hasta que el capitán tomó su asiento al lado de ella y comenzó a servirse lechón. Entonces, al darse cuenta que ella seguía sin tocar nada, dijo:

-¿Espera la condesita que entre un sirviente y le llene su plato?

-No. –dijo por fin, mordiéndose los labios para calmar su ansiedad.

-Remember, young miss, que prometió cenar conmigo, y cenar es lo que hará. –le recriminó con un tono casi paternal en la voz. –Además, ¿no tiene hambre?

María tenía los puños bien cerrados sobre el regazo, había pasado horas desde la última vez que comió, el estómago le gruñía con fuerza tal que temía que todo el barco la escuchara, y además estaba entumecida por tanto tiempo atada, dolorida, cansada y con frío, y su prudencia estaba llegando a su límite. Finalmente, rendida, se levantó y comenzó a servirse de todo en su escudilla de plata y a devorar sin siquiera usar los cubiertos, arrancándole trozos irreales a las carnes y terminar llenándose la boca con bollos salados mientras una mueca de alivio le devolvía la suavidad a sus facciones.

Satisfecho con ello, Arthur continuó atacando su cena con más decoro, pero echaba ojeadas a su presa y al collar con un brillo anhelante en los ojos. Se llevó a los labios su copa de vino y la apuró antes de preguntar, con un aire de indiferencia que disfrazaba mal sus intenciones:

-¿Alguna vez ha jugado cartas, little countess?

María tragó con dificultad su tercer bollo y contestó:

-Son cosas de hombres, además a mí no me gustan.

-Entonces desconoce las barajas.

-Claro que no. Conozco la baraja española, mi padre a veces juega con ellas unas partidas de…

-Spaniard? –interrumpió Arthur con sequedad. -¿No… baraja inglesa? ¿Cómo es la baraja de su padre?

-¿Porqué le importa eso? –le cortó. El capitán se replegó, juntando sus dedos mientras atisbaba a su interlocutora. "Es astuta", pensó.

-Los juegos de cartas no son de hombres de bien, little countess. –se redujo a contestar. –Es curioso como su padre tiene una… baraja en su casa siendo que esos juegos, según tenía entendido, estaban prohibidos.

-No apuesta con ellas. Sólo las usa para sus juegos personales. Creo que… eran un obsequio.

-¿De quién?

Los ojos de la joven chisporrotearon.

-Eso, con todo respeto, no creo que le incumba.

La insolencia de la muchacha estuvo a punto de sacar de quicio al pirata, y se pensó mucho el darle o no una bofetada para empezar a educarle la lengua, pero se contuvo y aceptó amistosamente:

-That is true, no debo inmiscuirme en asuntos de otros. Y es por eso justamente que me siento tan ofendido ahora. Pero, sigue interesándome, ¿qué palos tiene esa baraja?

Al no encontrar ningún doblez en la pregunta, María repuso mientras elegía una manzana apetitosa de la fuente:

-Tiene bastos, monedas, copas…

-Oh… ¿alguna vez ha visto esa baraja de cerca?

-Varias veces… me parece bella, sobre todo los caballeros de los palos. Sus trajes son… bueno, mi padre me habló alguna vez de los carnavales italianos, y me dijo que las ropas que usaba la gente ahí se parecían mucho a las de la baraja.

Arthur volvió a asentir, pensando con reservas en las palabras de la muchacha por tanto largo que no reaccionó sino cuando ella carraspeó.

-Yes? –preguntó todavía meditando en la historia de la baraja.

-Usted me dijo que me contaría todo si yo cenaba con usted. –le recordó.

-Of course. –Arthur sonrió, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia María, con los labios tensos pero sonrientes mientras miraba directamente al collar. -¿Sabe qué es eso que lleva en el cuello, little countess?

-Es un collar de conchas. Mi padre me lo regaló. –explicó.

-¿Sabe de dónde lo sacó?

-Yo… no. –admitió, cayendo en la cuenta de que no había ahondado en ese pequeño detalle. Se llevó una mano a los labios, acariciándolos con aire infantil mientras Arthur procedía a dar vueltas alrededor de la mesa.

-Well, no debe preocuparse mucho por eso, por supuesto, pero apelando a su honradez y… -soltó una risotada baja que María no pudo escuchar y que, de hecho, confundió con toz. –moralidad tan bien inculcada por su padre, le diré qué es realmente. Pero antes, ¿alguna vez ha escuchado la historia del oro de Cortés?

Una vez más, María levantó la cabeza y negó.

-Es una historia tan vieja que se ha vuelto casi una leyenda. Casi. –puntualizó Arthur. –Hace ya mucho tiempo atrás, los conquistadores españoles llegaron a un reino desconocido en busca de riquezas para su imperio en crecimiento. Pero ese reino ya tenía un jefe, el hombre más acaudalado de este lado del mar y, tal vez, de todos los mares… Well, el caso fue que el líder de la expedición, Cortés, se hizo con mucho oro de las arcas de ese rey, y decidió enviarlas a España para complacer a los reyes y también, seguramente, para convencerlos de financiar más expediciones gloriosas como aquella y nombrarlo gobernador del mundo conquistado. Pero en su travesía, los galeones cargados con el oro se toparon con un barco más pequeño, perteneciente a un pirata que los saqueó.

-No me sorprende. –contestó María ahogando un bufido.

-Será como usted piense, little countess, pero en un mundo como este pocos son los negocios honestos que prosperan. De todos modos y si le queda de consuelo ningún inglés puso sus manos en ese tesoro, pero pienso cambiar eso. De los cofres que fueron hurtados algunos de ellos se… extraviaron, lo que significa que están por ahí, en algún sitio, esperando por alguien que los rescate.

-Pues suerte para ellos, si ni siquiera saben dónde está.

-Well, la cosa es que alguien lo sabía, y ese alguien fue lo suficientemente listo como para dejar un mapa. Un mapa que tiene la ubicación precisa del tesoro y que, por supuesto, ahora está en mi poder luego de varias… penurias necesarias.

Al decir esto, una mano temblorosa se dirigió a su rostro, tocando ligeramente uno de los cordones del parche. Pero el capitán fingió no haber hecho nada y siguió caminando. María, que comenzaba a pensar que eso era una historia inventada pensada para marearla tuvo de repente una idea descabellada y ridícula, pero que decidió poner en práctica por si acaso, así que con la mayor discreción posible tomó un cuchillo de la mesa y lo ocultó en su regazo antes de preguntar:

-¿Y qué tengo que ver yo o mi collar con todo esto?

Arthur salió de su ensimismamiento y contestó:

-Eso no es un collar cualquiera. Fue también un obsequio del emperador del nuevo mundo a Cortés, y que lució en el cuello una de las princesas nativas que fue enviada a España junto con el tesoro. Por supuesto, el emperador no era ingenuo, y para evitar que toda la riqueza fuera a parar a manos de los hombres invasores puso un mecanismo de cerradura en varios de ellos y le entregó la llave, por llamarla así, encerrada en una hermosa concha a la princesa. El collar se dio por perdido y por eso nos planteamos la idea de buscar el tesoro y forzar los cofres, of course, pero luego una noche de buena suerte y no hace muchos días atrás nos topamos con dos galeones cargados de tesoros y, al asaltarlo, mi segundo a bordo descubrió el collar en manos de un… -soltó una risa burlona y cruel. –nativo estúpido.

María agachó la cabeza, acariciando su frío collar. ¿Realmente era ella poseedora de la última clave para recuperar un tesoro fabuloso que por tanto tiempo se creyó perdido? ¿Y ahora tendría que entregarlo para ver cómo una banda de piratas despreciables ponían sus manos sobre él?

-Fue un saqueo rápido, sin duda, y no sacamos tanto provecho de él. –continuó el capitán. –Pero dos galeones navegando sin vigía a la mitad de la noche… well, iban de regreso aquí y así fue como dimos con su ruta… y con el nombre de la compañía a quien pertenecían… ¡y qué sorpresa me llevé al leer el nombre de Carriedo en la lista del galeón principal!

Aquí fue cuando María realmente prestó atención a las palabras del capitán, mirándolo con ojos consternados.

-¿Mi padre?... –de pronto recordó su pesadilla, los dos galeones que colapsaban en medio del agua y el barco pirata sobre sus restos, y ésa risa… ésa risa horrible que ahora había vuelto a escuchar de labios de su dueño.

-Yes. Entonces entendí que era bueno ir a buscar a Carriedo y pedirle como todo un caballero que me devolviera el collar, ya que seguramente él conocía su significado y lo habría recuperado cuando los restos de los galeones fueron… rescatados. –explicó tranquilamente. –Nuestra llegada no fue un error, sino todo lo contrario, y lo aprovechamos bien, don't you think? Ahora tengo la llave del tesoro glorioso de Cortés, y todo lo que siempre debió ser mío volverá a mis manos… muy pronto…

María apretó con fuerza el mango del cuchillo.

-¿Y qué hay de mí? ¿Porqué me trajo si sólo pudo haberse llevado el collar?

-¿Y renunciar así al pago de una deuda? No, little countess. Un pirata jamás hace un intercambio a no ser que le beneficie a él, y por supuesto que me benefició. Pude haber sacado todo el tesoro del puerto si quería, la resistencia no era tan feroz como temí, but… la ganancia del oro es tan fría como el metal mismo, en tanto que el calor de las emociones humanas son más potentes y más terribles.

-¿Qué… sentimientos?

Los labios del capitán sonrieron con sadismo y lascivia.

-Revenge. –concluyó, inclinándose hacia María con su único ojo refulgiendo ansioso. –Su padre cometió un error terrible y ese error me costó muy caro, así que todo lo que exijo es una satisfacción. Y qué mejor satisfacción que pagarle con la misma moneda, arrebatándole de una sola vez lo único que le queda en esta vida…

María sintió cómo la mano del capitán acariciaba su mejilla. La mirada de ambos se encontró, la de él maliciosa, la de ella desesperada, y a continuación ocurrió un destello rápido y plateado que se frenó con brusquedad.

Arthur sujetaba la muñeca de la joven, mientras ella seguía sosteniendo el cuchillo.

-¿Qué, pensabas matarme, little countess? ¿Y luego de eso qué pensabas hacer? –preguntó ladino.

Con un brusco tirón, María se soltó del capitán y se puso de pie, comenzando una carrera entre ambos que sólo se detenía cuando la joven le arrojaba lo que encontrara a su paso al pirata y éste, gozando de lo lindo, se dedicaba a esquivarlo y continuar. La muchacha se estampó contra la puerta del camarote e intentó abrirla sin éxito, por lo que corrió en dirección al gran vitral de la popa con intenciones de lanzarse por él, pero Arthur la detuvo cogiéndola al vuelo por la cintura y acorralándola contra la pared, neutralizando sus asustados puñetazos y puntapiés sin mucha dificultad.

-¡Déjeme, suélteme! –chillaba antes de que el capitán, ya harto de aquél juego, le pusiera una mano en la boca.

-No me gusta su actitud, little countess, y si usted fuera parte de mi tripulación habría terminado con el pescuezo retorcido entre mis manos apenas me hubiera embestido, pero por otro lado aprecio mucho su falta de cobardía al atacarme de frente y no cuando estuviera distraído por lo que esta vez su castigo será menor. Ahora, cuando lleguemos por fin junto al tesoro haré dos cosas, primero, dejarle admirarlo y tomar todo lo que le guste para su ajuar como recompensa por su inusitada valentía y luego, para acallar el dolor de su pobre alma y como pena por su atrevimiento, le daré el tiro de gracia y dejaré su precioso cuerpo en la playa, a ver si cuando Carriedo logra dar con usted no enloquece de dolor al ver sólo sus tiernos huesos…

La rabia y la desesperación de la joven se reflejaron en sus ojos. Arthur, sin ninguna piedad, la empujó de vuelta al camarote y cerró la puerta antes de volver a la mesa y sentarse para terminar de cenar, canturreando en voz baja como hiciera durante la mañana:

-_ Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum… Fifteen men on a dead man's chest, yo ho ho and a bottle of rum, drink and the devil had done with the rest…_

…

_El capitán no tiene mucha paciencia que digamos o.o pero bueno, ella se la buscó._

_**Notas históricas (bueno, culturales en realidad): **__La canción que Arthur y su tripulación cantan al principio es la canción pirata mencionada en el libro "La isla del tesoro" de R.L Stevenson (si quieren oírla pueden buscarla en youtube n.n)._

_*El apodo de little countess (condesita) lo saqué de "Corazón Salvaje", que es como se refiere Juan del Diablo a Aimeé despectivamente (pausa para decir… quien no vio a su madre fangirlear por Juan del Diablo no tuvo infancia)._

_*Mamontón es una palabra del extremeño (una lengua que se habla en España) que significa "ternero sin madre", es decir, huérfano. Ojo con esto porque es una pista muy importante._

_*Lo del tesoro de Cortés es un relato real. De los muchos cofres enviados a España varios se perdieron por un ataque pirata perpetrado entre 1521 y 1522 por… bueno, no les diré más porque la historia en sí contiene un mega spoiler ;D_

_Ahora los comentarios, ¡oooh sí!_

_**Ghostpen94:**__ Jajaja XD todos se la secuestran… bueno, Francis no, pero el gringo… ;D tranqui, el UKMex es apenas un fragmento del relato, por eso no lo clasifiqué como "romance"._

_**Wind und Serebro:**__ Dame palomitas D:_

_**Flannya:**__ Nyajaja pensé que nadie notaría lo del vestido (en realidad no es muy importante para la historia pero… detallitos n.n) Seee, el capitán anda de maldito mugroso :/ como debe ser, pero pobrecito, tiene sus razones. _

_Hoy hubo pocos comentarios… jejeje… *llora en un rincón porque es una pinche avara* pero bueno, ya tienen un nuevo emocionante episodio n.n ¿a dónde va Toño tomatoso taaan escondido? ¿Qué planes retorcidos (y sensuales OK NO) trae el capitán contra María la-que-no-quería? Averígüenlo en la siguiente emisión. Recuerden que un fanfic se alimenta de sus lindos comentarios, no le dejen volverse anoréxico (?) ¡Adiosito!_


	5. Interludio en una Mansión

5

Interludio en una Mansión

Salvador de Bahía era en esa época una ciudad próspera, ser una doble cabeza por nombrarse capital y puerto tesoro constituía la joya de la corona del Imperio Portugués. Cargadas sus naves de productos exóticos que enriquecían a Portugal y con plantaciones extendidas de caña de azúcar por toda la capitanía, el Brasil conservaba aún su faz inhóspita mientras emergían de cuando en cuando los techos colorados de los palacios de los ricos. No había en esa parte del mundo nadie que la igualara, excepto tal vez el vecino virreinato del Perú.

Un pequeño barco procedente de Maracaibo acababa de arribar, y de éste descendieron juntos el joven Arnau y el silencioso Antonio; el más joven miraba Bahía con los ojos casi fuera de sus órbitas y una sonrisa de sorpresa infinita en sus cansados labios.

-¿De verdad esto es… así es…? ¡Senyor, creo que me desmayo!

-Si te desmayas en tierra es comprensible que hayas decidido convertirte en marinero. –replicó Antonio mientras se ajustaba bien un sombrero de paja ya tan viejo que no podía calárselo bien en la cabeza.

-No fue solo por eso, senyor, mi padre era un baxtaixo y toda su vida quiso que yo tuviera un mejor trabajo que aquél. Debe saber, la vida de alguien así es dura…

-Lo sé. –dijo rápidamente, y en su semblante pasó una sombra de nostalgia terrible mientras miraba cómo, en el puerto, hombres de piel negra subían y bajaban sus pesadas cargas en la espalda, resollando ante la vista de los colonos que los manejaban. Arnau no dejó de notar su gesto, y preguntó con timidez luego de haber guardado un silencio supremo de Veracruz a Maracaibo y de ahí a Bahía:

-Senyor, ¿puede decirme porqué usted no… habla mucho?

Antonio recordó de golpe, luego de pasar buen rato mirando al puerto, que no estaba solo. Metió mecánicamente una mano en su bolsa de viaje, sacó un real y se lo entregó a su compañero de viaje, murmurando:

-Vés al mercat i compra't alguna cosa per menjar. (Ve al mercado y cómprate alguna cosa para comer).

Al barcelonés le hizo tanta ilusión ver ese hermoso real, pesado y brillante en su pequeña mano que salió corriendo por el camino del mar gritando en su lengua materna:

-¡Gràcies senyor Mamontón, ens veurem de tornada a l'ocàs! (¡Gracias, señor Mamontón, nos veremos de vuelta al ocaso!)

En cuanto el muchachito desapareció de su vista, Antonio echó a andar con paso firme y seco cruzando la ciudad y la plaza, llevando a cuestas como condenado su extraño paquete y buscando, con la mirada fija en las casas de mayor tamaño, una señal en cierta puerta que él debía visitar. Por fin, cuando empezaba a temer haberse equivocado de sitio pudo ver, entre las casas más antiguas y, por lo tanto, próximas a la zona no transitada del mar, una casa toda blanca de tejado liso protegida sólo por un camino de arbustos y en cuya puerta estaba dibujado un diamante con las letras "Da S" dentro de él.

Cruzó con el semblante más aliviado el camino de arbustos y llamó a la puerta todavía mirando el tallado del diamante sobre la lisa superficie. Una criada negra abrió y le interrogó con la mirada.

-Estou à procura de senhor Da Silva. (Estoy buscando al señor Da Silva).

Visiblemente intrigada, la criada no tuvo más remedio que dejarlo pasar y Antonio dejó su pesado fardo junto con su capa en el corredor. La casa, por dentro, no se diferenciaba casi nada de la que él tenía en la capital, excepto tal vez porque era un poco más estrecha y olía toda a selva y algo dulzón que no pudo identificar. Una vez más la criada le señaló el pasillo, que atravesaba dos salones diferentes y lo condujo hasta un portón abierto de par en par que llevaba hasta un jardín bellamente arreglado y que contaba con una sola mesita y unas pocas butacas.

En una de ellas descansaba un hombre, apenas unos años mayor que Antonio, que se entretenía leyendo una gaceta y tomando café. El calor era sorprendente y por eso no le extrañó verlo usando sólo una camisa inmaculada y sin más adorno que unos gemelos de diamantes en el pecho; el hombre tenía el rostro tostado, pero se apreciaba su tez clara sin ninguna dificultad, sus ojos eran fieros y parecían estar permanentemente entrecerrados, siendo casi del mismo color que los de Antonio, y el cabello castaño oscuro le caía graciosamente en un hombro sujeto a una coleta.

Antonio se descubrió la cabeza y echó a andar hacia la mesa, llamando:

-¡João… João!

El hombre de la coleta levantó la cabeza y sus ojos destellaron al ver al recién llegado.

-Antonio… ¡Antonio! –saltando de su butaca se acercó y lo abrazó con fuerza, todavía con la misma expresión de astucia de su rostro pero con sincera alegría que al recién llegado no le pasó desapercibida. Luego, en voz baja, murmuró: -Bienvenido, Su Alteza.

-No empieces con eso. –le cortó tratando de mantener la jovialidad. João sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisita indulgente en los labios y, con un gesto de la mano, invitó a Antonio a tomar asiento junto a él antes de hundirse de vuelta en su butaca, tomando de nuevo la gaceta. -¿Y qué trae a mi olvidadizo irmão hasta Bahía?

-Verás…

-Espera. –el hombre de cabello largo se dirigió a la tímida sirvienta que todo ese tiempo estuvo en el umbral del patio con las manos juntas, mirando con curiosidad al recién llegado. –Você, trazer algo para comer para o meu irmão (tú, trae algo de comer para mi hermano).

Apenas irse la muchacha, Antonio se volvió a João con una expresión de gravedad en el rostro.

-Bien, como te decía… he venido aquí porque necesito ayuda.

Para su desconcierto y ligero hartazgo, João soltó una carcajada un tanto maliciosa.

-Meu querido Antonio, por un momento pensé que sólo querías venir a ver cómo le sonreía la vida a tu abandonado irmão pero ya veo que… que dejaste de ser el niño asustado por las gaviotas que conocí hace tanto.

-Desearía decirte que aún lo soy, pero por el momento la sola idea de distraerme me parece insoportable. –el español dirigió un vistazo rápido al umbral, esperando que no apareciera de un momento a otro. Luego de cerciorarse, extrajo de entre sus ropas la misma carta vieja que el pirata le hubiera tratado de quitar la noche de la pelea, mostrándola al mayor. –Necesito saber quiénes tienen las otras dos. Yo tengo al rey de diamantes, y tú al rey de tréboles…

-Oh, não, yo ya no tengo el rey de tréboles. –le interrumpió João. Antonio sintió un frío brutal correrle por el cuerpo, y la mano con que sostenía la carta tembló.

-¿Qué? Pe… pero tú… yo creí…

-La tuve por un buen tiempo como te expliqué, pero alguien más… fuerte logró arrebatármela, y ya conoces tú como son las reglas. –en ese momento la criada reapareció y Antonio guardó a toda prisa su carta, sintiéndose abandonado. Miró abatido el plato de arroz y plátano que le ponían adelante y lo pinchó sintiendo que el hambre lo abandonaba. –Pero lo que quisiera saber es porqué te interesa tanto rastrear las otras cartas.

-Porque… esperaba que los otros Señores me ayudaran. Yo… sufrí un ataque pirata hace unas semanas… es decir, el sitio en el que estaba, y dos veces. –explicó.

-Eso não tiene nada de sorprendente. –le cortó aburrido Da Silva. –Hay muchos puertos que sufren ataques de piratas en este continente, incluso mis plantaciones en África corren el riesgo de que os corsários nos ataquen de pronto.

-Sí pero se llevaron algo de mucho valor para mí. Ellos… -el español tragó saliva con dificultad, se sentía repugnante por estar ahí, en Bahía, disfrutando del tibio sol temprano con un plato de buena comida delante cuando su hija podía estar languideciendo en las galeras del barco inglés. –… se llevaron a mi niña, a María.

-¿Porqué harían algo así?

-No lo sé, pero se trataba de ese… hijo de puta… de Kirkland.

João movió la cabeza con pesar de un lado a otro, ante el horror de Antonio.

-O _Maldição de Mar _es uno de los barcos más violentos del Atlántico, meu irmão. Lleva ya bastante tiempo atacando a diestra y siniestra navíos de todo tipo, incluso de su propia patria y los pocos que sobreviven dicen que su capitán está loco. Mais eso no es lo peor para ti… -añadió levantando un dedo.

-¿Qué podría ser peor? Mi hija está a merced de esos cerdos malditos y podrían hacerle… -Antonio se interrumpió, no quería ni pensarlo siquiera, había demasiadas barbaridades que podrían hacerle a una jovencita inocente.

-Bueno… es que el capitán Kirkland también es… o rei de espadas.

-¡¿Qué?! –saltó el español poniéndose de pie y derribando la butaca. -¡¿Kirkland?! ¡¿Un pirata?! ¡¿Rey de Espadas?! ¡Tiene que der una mala broma, por amor de…!

-Não, no es broma. O capitán Kirkland es uno de los cuatro Señores del Mar, e não creo que se vea bien a dos de ellos pelear por…

-Me da igual, sabiendo lo que es seguro asesinó al dueño anterior de la carta y sólo la tiene por mero… trofeo. –Antonio levantó la butaca y se sentó, dando grandes bocados de arroz sólo por hacer algo, la náusea que sentía era cada vez peor. –Maldito Kirkland… bastardo asqueroso… no puedo creer…

-El destino de las cartas es un designio contra el que no se debe replicar. –le recordó João. –Tal vez merezca esa carta, aunque no sepamos el porqué.

-¿Y… el rey de corazones? ¿Tienes idea de quién es?

-Não, pero escuché que el anterior dueño había fallecido y que le había heredado la carta a alguien más… -João se encogió de hombros y volvió a clavar los ojos en su gaceta. Antonio comía su rabia en forma de arroz y plátano. Tenía que encontrar a cualquiera de los otros dos Señores del Mar y esperar que al menos uno fuera su aliado; no soportaba la idea de que su hija siguiera en manos de Kirkland y su tripulación del averno un día más.

Levantó, de repente, los ojos al cielo cavilando. Día y noche había dedicado sus pensamientos y sus rezos a María pero realmente no había pensado en ella. ¿Estaría bien? ¿podría comer y dormir sin sufrir vejaciones de ningún tipo? ¿estaría pensando en él? ¿le perdonaría por haberla abandonado a su merced? Cada vez que llegaba a esa última pregunta sentía un nudo en la garganta y unas ganas de llorar que hacía años no sentía. Lo único que deseaba, lo que realmente le importaba, era tener a su niña de vuelta en sus brazos.

De pronto, sintió sobre su hombro una mano, y vio que João estaba de pie junto a él. Ya no había indiferencia ni sequedad en su rostro sino una expresión más dulce y humana, una señal de empatía que no recordaba haber visto antes, y por primera vez en tantos años sintió que realmente era su hermano.

-Entiendo lo que tienes. –dijo con calma. –Eu también tengo un niño, y si me lo arrebataran tampoco sabría cómo reaccionar. Mais tú eres fuerte, Mamontón, y estoy seguro que tu hija estará a salvo y que tú la rescatarás.

-¿Pero cómo? No sé dónde está Kirkland, ni siquiera sé porqué se la llevó… si al menos entendiera un poco de lo que pasa por su mente…

-Não es necesario verlo desde ese lado. Por las aguas del Caribe siempre marchan barcos, e más de uno debió haberlo visto. Tienes el océano a tu merced, úsalo a tu favor aunque te cueste.

Antonio asintió, pensando… había muchas incoherencias entre lo que estaba pasando, y al mismo tiempo le parecía que algo terrible unía todo en una red oscura. Primero, atacaban sus barcos, de los cuales alguien, sin ninguna razón, había salvado un collar; luego llegaban los piratas precisamente al sitio en que se encontraban y se llevaban a su hija. El collar… ¿qué interés tendrían en hacer tanto alboroto unos piratas sólo por un collar? No encajaba en lo que había sucedido antes, ni sucedería después con los ataques de ese tipo, había algo que se le estaba escapando…

-João… -los ojos de los hermanos se encontraron. -¿Tú alguna vez has oído de un collar… un collar bastante extraño que alguien tendría interés en robar? Y debo añadir que no es joya de ningún tipo, tiene forma de concha, común y corriente.

Esperaba que el portugués se encogiera de hombros, o se excusara diciéndole que esas cosas no le interesaban, pero para su sorpresa los ojos de su interlocutor se abrieron de par en par, horrorizados, y los labios serios temblaron de emoción.

-¿Entonces, você… encontraste… o collar?

-Yo… lo siento, no entiendo…

-¿Cómo era o collar? ¿Cómo?

-Muy corriente, pero de aspecto bonito, como una tenaza de cangrejo que…

-¿Que llevaba o manchas e unas parecidas pero más pequeñas?

-Bueno, sí… ¿cómo es que…?

-¡Mamontón idiota! –saltó João. –Ese collar eu lo había encontrado do camino hacia acá, por el mar Caribe, mais… no me pareció interesante y además, estaba fuera de mi lugar, así que le pedí a un carguero nativo que había fondeado cerca que lo llevara a Nova Espahna para você.

-Evidentemente no llegó a tiempo. –replicó Antonio. –Pero eso no me ayuda en nada, a todas luces Kirkland se había arriesgado al atraco del puerto para llevarse el collar, pero no entiendo porqué. No era la gran cosa.

-Bueno, no sé si tenga algo que ver, mais os nativos decían que ese era el collar de una diosa.

-¿Y eso qué? No creo que Kirkland lo quiera por eso… a menos que sea un supersticioso sin remedio.

-Sí, eso podría ser verdad. –murmuró João antes de mirar a Antonio con la seriedad de siempre. -¿Y bien, qué harás?

-Haré un comunicado, cada puerto del imperio deberá estar atento a la aparición del _Maldición del Mar_, también todos los barcos mercantes que crucen el Atlántico y especialmente el centro. No pienso dejar que Kirkland se salga con la suya, sea la que sea. –contestó, apretando los puños.

-Una buena idea… ¿pero cómo lo enfrentarás, Antonio?

Por toda respuesta, el aludido tomó el cuchillo que le habían llevado junto con la comida y lo agitó en el aire, haciendo que João sonriera.

-Ah, ya veo… -añadió. –Sua alabarda. Siempre me pareció un arma muy pesada.

-Sí, pero funciona de maravilla para mí. –contestó sonriendo antes de dejar el cuchillo en su sitio.

-¿E cómo, si puedo saber, viajarás hasta el Caribe, irmão?

-Iré a Maracaibo, fletaré un barco… no, una flota, y entonces me veré la cara con Kirkland apenas me lo tope.

-Sigues siendo un soñador, Mamontón, pero no me sorprende. –explicó João antes de enfrascarse, por tercera vez, en su lectura dejando a Antonio con sus revueltos pensamientos.

-Y a propósito… -le saltó de repente, haciendo que João bajara un poco su gaceta para mirar a los ojos a su interlocutor. -¿Quién es el rey de tréboles ahora?

-Si te lo dijera, seguramente no lo creerías. –dijo el portugués ahogando una risita burlona.

-Vamos, dímelo… -le suplicó.

-Bueno, si tanto quieres saberlo… Lars Vanderhoeven.

-¿Lars? ¿Lars? –repitió Antonio. –Me suena ese nombre pero, no recuerdo… de dónde…

-Se ha vuelto muy popular en Europa. –explicó João. –Es nada menos que el dueño de la venta de tulipanes.

-¿Tulipanes? ¿Se hizo Señor del Mar vendiendo tulipanes? –Antonio echó a reír a carcajadas mientras João, algo dolido, respondía:

-No sabía que te divirtiera que alguien se volviera rico gracias a las plantas.

Al notar su falta, Antonio dejó de reír.

-Lo siento, João, no quise… bueno, tú me entiendes.

-A veces no, pero lo intento. –contestó encogiéndose de hombros. –Hace mucho que dejamos de ser crianças, pero a veces aún veo al niño asustado de la cabaña abrazándose a mi cintura, preguntándome cuándo podríamos tener una mamá.

-Oh, es cierto… a veces desearía que esos días volvieran, ¿tú no? –preguntó Antonio con una sonrisita nostálgica.

-Cállate, Mamontón. –le respondió João, pero Antonio sabía, aunque el portugués se había vuelto a ocultar tras su gaceta, que también estaba sonriendo.

…

_Aaaaww, puro amor tsundere entre hermanos ibéricos… ok not. Ya sé que me salí de la trama de UK y México pero era necesario :3 Oh, y un aplauso por el personaje invitado de hoy: ¡Portugal! *clap clap clap*_

_**Notitas históricas: **__Los baxtaix eran los cargueros de los barcos en Barcelona durante la edad media. Anteriormente eran simples esclavos, pero su labor conforme al paso del tiempo llegó a ser también parte de los hombres libre de Cataluña._

_*Salvador de Bahía era uno de los puertos más ricos del Brasil. También tenían puertos tesoro en sus colonias africanas, de donde extraían sobre todo, caña de azúcar, piedras y maderas preciosas y esclavos. _

_*La riqueza de Holanda en el siglo XVII se vio muy beneficiada por la importación de tulipanes, que proporcionaron durante cierto tiempo una cantidad de dinero enorme a los hombres de Ámsterdam. _

_Ahora los comentarios:_

_**Ghostpen94:**__ Oooh claro que se la romperá, pero aún no. Amarás el UKMex, de eso me encargaré yo OuO jijiji… sí, soy muy avara con los comentarios._

_**Flannya:**__ El UKMex es como tu PruMex, pasión revoltosa ;D ya verás cómo avanzan los negocios turbios entre estos dos, pero por lo pronto la historia del ojo de Artie aún debe contarse, no comas ansias._

_**Wind und Serebro:**__ Ya verás todo este rollo de la baraja pero aún no… aún no ;D_

_**Cinthia C:**__ Entre más malos son más sexys (especialmente Ludwig coffcoffnazicoff) Oooh aún falta algo para que salga Fran, y ya tendrán que juzgar si es un villano o sólo un loco incomprendido. *o* wooooah, qué genial lo de la campana y el galeón… además me diste una idea genial n.n Jajaja vodquila es eso que pasa cuando Rusia y México toman juntos (?) Ya tengo ideas para el GerMex, pero debo acomodarlas bien :3_

_¿Qué pasará con María y Arthur y Antonio? ¿Qué es todo ese rollo de los Señores del Mar? ¿Para qué ching… carambas quiere el capitán Kirkland el collar? Averígüenlo en su fanfic favorito (¿soberbia, dónde?) ¡Adiosito!_


	6. Los Desencuentros

6

Los Desencuentros

Un golpecito, otro, un crujido… parecía imposible que la cerradura aún no cediera a pesar de que llevaba horas forzándola con la lima, pero ahí continuaba y por más que golpeara y tirara ésta seguía tan estoica como en un principio. Se pasó una mano por la frente limpiándose el sudor y volvió a golpear, haciendo entrar y salir la lima escuchando el sordo y seco ruido del metal rozando metal, preguntándose nerviosa qué horas serían, cuándo se acordarían de ella y qué tanto les faltaba para llegar a su destino.

De pronto, escuchó un suave "clic" y sonrió feliz, ¡había cedido! Todo lo que tenía que hacer era salir, buscar algún bote de remos y…

Pero no pasó ni un segundo cuando la puerta se fue contra ella, haciéndola rodar por el piso aún con la lima en la mano. Levantó la cabeza y palideció, viendo frente a sí al capitán Kirkland que jugaba con una llave en la mano y le miraba con una mueca desagradable.

-Good morning, little countess… -saludó entrando con paso firme. María se retrajo, ocultando la lima en su vestido. -¿Qué hacías tan cerca de la puerta? ¿Acaso… -añadió y su sonrisa maliciosa aumentó. –buscabas un modo de huir?

-Yo… yo… no… -balbuceó, pero sabía bien que acababa de perderse. Arthur asintió despacio con gesto indulgente.

-Una mala idea, una estúpida idea de hecho… y con eso ya llevas al menos dos ideas estúpidas acumuladas en este viaje, no es un muy buen número, don't you think? –con una patada, Arthur cerró la puerta y dejó de sonreír; María dio un respingo y continuó retrocediendo hasta que su espalda chocó contra los pies de la cama. –Mi hospitalidad no parece suficiente para la necia hija de Carriedo, así que sería bueno que dejáramos de lado los modales and… aprendiéramos de otro modo…

Arthur se inclinó sobre ella, pasando su ojo primero por el rostro asustado de la joven y luego por el collar que aún colgaba de su cuello. Este último lo acarició con un dedo largo y pálido, de manera tan tierna que parecía irreal, para luego llevar ambas manos a los hombros de María, apretándolos. Fue ahí cuando ella reaccionó y apenas pudo preguntar:

-¿Qué… que piensa…?

Arthur dibujó una sonrisa torcida con sus labios; luego, sin ninguna consideración, atrapó la tela del vestido entre sus manos y jaló de ella, haciendo que las mangas se desprendieran dejando desnudos los brazos de la prisionera. María gritó y trató de cubrirse, pero entonces las manos del capitán se dirigieron a su torso y la sujetaron, impidiéndole escapar.

-Pensaste que podrías pasar la vida haciendo tus caprichos, ¿verdad, my little countess? Pero en el mar las reglas son diferentes y yo… soy su rey…

La mano derecha del pirata sacó de entre sus ropas un pequeño puñal que sostuvo delante de la cara horrorizada de María. Luego, lo dejó caer con un mandoble seco sobre el pecho de ella, haciéndola gritar de horror antes de descubrir que el filo sólo había atravesado la tela del vestido; Arthur hizo bajar el puñal abriendo la prenda desde el pecho hasta el talle, tirando con fuerza para sacarlo y de paso desgarrar el cinto de la falda. Enardecido, soltó el arma y empujó a María al suelo, boca arriba, y apretó las rodillas alrededor de su cintura para evitar que se moviera mientras con sus manos rasgaba la falda, haciendo caso omiso de los chillidos de la joven.

-¡Déjeme… suélteme… no se atreva…!

-What? ¿Qué no me atreva? Look at me! –bramó estirando los brazos mientras lo que quedaba del vestido caía hecho jirones a su alrededor. Apartó los restos de tela y se detuvo para contemplar el resultado; bajo éste, María sólo llevaba una camiseta aprisionada, como su talle, bajo un corpiño, y un fondo largo hasta las pantorrillas de tela casi transparente eran lo único que cubría su cuerpo. Hubo un momento en que el capitán paseó su mirada con hambre sobre las piernas temblorosas y mal cubiertas de la muchacha, preguntándose qué tan lejos sería capaz de llegar ahora.

Acompañado por un gritito asustado por parte de su presa, Arthur aprisionó las muñecas de María en una mano y la forzó a levantar los brazos, dejándola indefensa; inclinó su rostro, quedando éste a pocos centímetros del de ella, y sonrió ladino.

-Well, ya no eres tan valiente, ¿verdad? –se mofó mientras la joven temblaba. Sonriendo, Arthur se inclinó aún más y hundió la nariz en los cabellos de María, aspirando fuerte y escuchando, divertido, la respiración agitada de su víctima. Podía hacerlo, nadie iba a impedírselo… podía hacerle cuanto daño quisiera y pudiera antes de llegar a su puerto, al fin y al cabo ya había decidido ponerle fin a su vida, no había nada que lo detuviera… tan sólo la pena de no tener a Carriedo ahí, atado, sufriendo mientras lo veía mancillar a su tan adorada hija…

Se había decidido. Si iba a vengarse, también su ira alcanzaría a la muchacha. Todo su dolor y su desesperación la sentiría ella en su carne, lloraría las mismas lágrimas amargas que él y vería correr su propia sangre, indefensa, abandonada…

Sonrió bien seguro y miró a los ojos de su víctima, decidido a guardar para siempre en su memoria aquél infame momento… Miró en esos ojos profundos, tristes, asustados y suplicantes, llenos de aquélla luz nerviosa y sin embargo aún inocente, aquéllos ojos límpidos que no comprendían porqué estaban ahí languideciendo, soportando tantas humillaciones y vejaciones…

Dejó de sonreír. Liberó las muñecas de María y despacio, muy despacio, se puso de pie. Su presa continuaba en el piso, pero lentamente se apoyó en los codos para incorporarse, casi tan desconcertada como él. El capitán adoptó una expresión seria, vacía, y se guardó con cuidado el puñal en su cinto, mirando de soslayo a la aún contrariada jovencita.

-What? –espetó de mal modo. -¿Esperabas alguna otra cosa? Que esto te sirva de lección de humildad, little countess, and… -miró los revoltijos del vestido y se inclinó en ellos, revisándolos hasta dar con la lima, que también guardó. –No vuelvas a hacer algo estúpido, no falta mucho para llegar.

Se dio media vuelta y echó a andar, poniendo una mano sobre la perilla listo para salir; entonces la voz de María lo retuvo con solo dos palabras:

-¿Capitán Kirkland…?

Estuvo tentado a volverse, preguntarle aunque no fuera de la mejor manera qué quería… pero no lo hizo, ya había tenido bastante con su momento de debilidad y no iba a permitir que sucediera de nuevo. Salió y cerró la puerta con cuidado, quedándose afuera apoyado de espaldas contra ésta, mirando el techo con desencanto y una angustia que hacía años no sentía.

El mar, quieto esa mañana, transportaba a más de un decaído.

-¿Senyor?... Senyor Mamontón…

Le costó varios segundos recordar que ése era su nombre; Antonio se volvió para encarar a Arnau quien, colgado del bauprés, había estado disfrutando de la vista de las olas que se quebraban contra la proa del barco.

-Perdóname… ¿me decías? –preguntó Antonio ante la mirada inquisitiva del muchacho.

-Senyor, mire adelante…

El dedo de Arnau señalaba al horizonte, justo por donde se asomaba el sol matutino. Ahí, una silueta de tamaño irregular se agitaba lentamente, mecido por el vaivén del océano; el español entrecerró los ojos buscando enfocar bien el objeto.

-¿Qué es, senyor?

-Un barco, sin duda alguna… tal vez una balandra, o un bergantín… es un barco bastante pequeño para ser mercante…

-Y si no es mercante, senyor, ¿qué es?

-Podría ser cualquier cosa, quizás un… -de pronto, las facciones de Antonio se endurecieron. Un barco pequeño navegando a la deriva… él sabía bien, porque había visto barcos en esas circunstancias, lo que podía ser. ¿Y si acaso ese barco era…? –Arnau, avísales a los demás que hay unan nave sospechosa hacia el noreste de nosotros… ¡rápido!

-Sí, senyor, ahora mismo, senyor. –el muchacho bajó corriendo del bauprés y desapareció de la vista de su compañero de viaje. Antonio se volvió buscando con la mirada su alforja, y al ver la punta de su alabarda asomando por debajo de su disfraz sintió que las manos le ardían. Deseaba como nadie tomar el arma y abalanzarse sobre aquél barco apenas se acercara, y si acaso era la nave de aquél maldito inglés…

La advertencia de Arnau hizo que la gran mayoría de los hombres, que aún permanecían ociosos en cubierta o en las galeras subieran a toda prisa, buscando ver bien el barco vecino encaramándose a los bordes de la proa.

-¿Lo ves?

-¡Está muy lejos!

-No tiene bandera, ¿a que no?

-¡Apartad, apartad! –el capitán, un hombre de mediana edad y que cojeaba de manera irregular haciendo de su andar un contoneo, forzó a los hombres a retroceder. -¡Tú, muchacho! –exclamó, señalando a Antonio que seguía como roca en su lugar. -¿Qué habéis visto?

-El barco, señor… Demasiado pequeño para una nave mercante, ¿y quién más pues viajaría tan lejos?

-Ya veo… ¡Vigía! ¡VIGÍA!

Un hombrecillo macilento y de piel oscura se asomó por el cesto de la gavia.

-¡Es un bergantín, capitán, y está a dos grados proa! –explicó atropelladamente.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué tan lejos está?

-¡No sé bien, capitán, unas dos leguas cuando mucho, capitán!

-Joder, que solo a mí se me ocurre contratar de vigía a un miope iletrado. –se lamentó el capitán mesándose los cabellos. –Bueno, ¡preparen los cañones, alístense pero no disparen a no ser que os dé la orden! ¡Vigía, haz algo de provecho y busca la bandera del bergantín!

Antonio, silencioso, se deslizó junto con el resto hasta llegar a su alforja, apretando el mango de la alabarda aún oculta. Esperaría, esperaría a escuchar las palabras del vigía y solo entonces…

-Mamontón, ¿qué hace? –preguntó Arnau, sacando de su ensimismamiento a Antonio de mala manera. Bruscamente, el mayor se volvió a él.

-Vete con los demás, Arnau.

-Pero senyor Mam…

-¡Te digo que vayas!

Desconcertado por la agresividad de Antonio, el catalán retrocedió tímidamente con la vista en el suelo y echó a andar lejos de él. De nuevo, la mano que descansaba en el mango se apretó con fuerza, esperando…

-¿Cuánto falta, vigía? –gritaba el capitán.

-¡Estamos cerca, capitán, menos de una legua!

-¿Y la bandera?

-¡No tiene ninguna!

Aquélla era la señal que Antonio esperaba. Sin pensarlo, extrajo de un tirón su alabarda, y el filo del arma destelló glorioso en el sol; nadie le prestaba atención, por lo que se deslizó hasta babor con el arma en su mano esperando que se aproximaran un poco más. Ya podía ver bien el barco, cada vez más cerca, imaginando que los piratas recién descubiertos echarían a correr para prepararse pero sería tarde ya… muy tarde...

-¡Capitán! –gritó el vigía. -¡Capitán, no me crea mucho, pero… parece que sólo nosotros estamos moviéndonos!

-Ala, ¿ociosos en medio del océano? Serán malandrines entonces… ¡preparaos para disparar! –ordenó el hombre, y Antonio escuchó los chillidos de excitación de las lombardas. Antonio, ya convencido, levantó el arma de modo que el filo descansara sobre el borde. Ya faltaba menos, casi podía sentir los pasos de los piratas sobre la cubierta correteando como ratas que buscan huir… y, sin embargo, las figuras del bergantín parecían algo desconcertadas, aliviadas de cierto modo al ver acercarse al gran barco mercante.

-¡A estribor! –ordenó el capitán, y el barco viró bruscamente. Iban a embestirlo de lado, una manera de evitar un ataque sorpresa en caso de que los esperaran armados, y el español lo sabía. Se acercaron más, expectantes, viendo a la multitud de marinos que se apilaban en la proa para verlos acercarse… ¿y porqué nadie parecía especialmente asustado? Algo, pensó Antonio tratando de ignorar el temblor de sus manos, no iba del todo bien…

Luego cayó en la cuenta que ese ni siquiera el barco de los piratas. Los hombres de a bordo vestían, si bien no con elegancia, sí con gran pulcritud, como lo hacían los marinos de los barcos oficiales; sus caras, menudas y algo mal hechas, estaban ligeramente tostadas y mostraban una grata sorpresa frente al barco que se aproximaba, y uno de ellos empezó a agitar una mano gritando con voz grave:

-Aide, si vous plait! Nous alons perdue…!

Y de pronto, varias voces gritaban del mismo modo. La confusión en el barco mercante creció.

-¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Alguna especie de trampa? –murmuró el capitán.

-Podría ser. –replicó Antonio, quien seguía clavado en su sitio con una mueca de frustración.

-Hmm… sería bueno investigar… pero debería alguien abordar el barco y no creo que nadie se atreviera a…

-Yo lo haré. –contestó, decidido.

-Hijo mío… -el capitán lo observaba contrariado. -¿entiendes que si lo haces y hay un motín, podrías…?

-Lo sé perfectamente, capitán. –gruñó. –Por eso mismo pido vuestro permiso para ir… armado, por si acaso.

El capitán resopló, la idea no le convencía del todo pero accedió. Ordenó que dejaran acercarse más al barco y cuando estuvieron cada cual de su lado, colocaron una plancha entre ambos navíos.

-Sé prudente, hijo, pregunta sólo lo que debamos saber y… -Antonio sintió una manaza golpeando su hombro. –Que Dios os proteja y guíe.

Con el corazón vibrando angustiado en su pecho, Antonio echó a andar por la plancha, mirando cómo los marinos retrocedían, nerviosos, ante la vista de su alabarda. Apenas cruzar al otro barco, los miró con ferocidad y preguntó en voz alta:

-¿Quién es su capitán? –no hubo respuesta, los hombres se miraron entre sí murmurando extrañados, haciendo enardecer el ya inestable humor del español. -¡El capitán!

-Calma, calma monsieur, no es un buen momento para gritar cuando aún se tiene el estómago vacío…

Una voz extraña, sedosa e insidiosa, se elevó en la nerviosa multitud. De pronto, un hombre bien vestido con una larga casaca celeste llena de finos ornamentos y de largos cabellos rubios sujetos por un lazo se plantó delante del recién llegado, exhibiendo una sonrisita burlona. Antonio frunció el ceño, tratando de mantenerse estoico a pesar de lo exagerado del vestuario del desconocido.

-Et bien? –preguntó, volviendo a sonreír. -¿Qué clase de ropas feas son esas? ¿Dónde las compró, en Le Meson de les Miserábles?

Ante la gracia, los marinos echaron a reír, haciendo que el español se pusiera más irritable.

-Somos un barco español mercante, honrado y bien armado, y nos preguntábamos qué hacía un barco sin bandera en la deriva del océano. –dijo tratando de mantener la calma.

-¡Ah! Es una larga historia… -y la cara del francés (no había duda de que eso era) pasó a dibujar un gesto de pesar. –Bástele saber, chevallier, que mi barco fue atracado por unos piratas… ¡ah, malditos sean! Saquearon mis galeras, se llevaron mi hermosa bandera… y desde ese día vagamos sin rumbo, buscando alejarnos de las Antillas para no volver a caer en su trampa… ¡oh, monsieur, qué pesar el mío y el de mi pobre tripulación, llevamos aquí varados tres días! –gimoteó sacando de su puño un pañuelo rosa que empezó a mordisquear. Antonio pensó que se veía idiota, pero recordó la mención a los piratas.

-¿Y quiénes eran?

-¡Ahh, ni me los recuerde! –exclamó. –Ese maldito de Kirkland et sus hombres endemoniados que…

-¿Kirkland? –el corazón de Antonio se aceleró de nuevo. -¿Hace cuánto fue eso?

-¡Ah, ya bastantes días… semanas, mon ami! ¿En qué mundo vivimos cuando ni siquiera un barco oficial puede circunnavegar a casa seguro? Por cierto… -añadió volviendo a la normalidad de manera tan repentina que el español se sintió aturdido. –soy chevallier François Jean Bonnefoy De La Fontaine.

-Antonio Fe… Mamontón. –se corrigió enseguida. –Si necesitan ayuda nuestra, podemos proporcionarles lo que les falte.

-¿De verdad? Merci beaucop, monsieur Antoinne! –Francis se inclinó y le besó efusivamente ambas mejillas, ante el desconcierto del español. –Es usted tan amable, tan… comment on dit… considerado y honrado y justo…

-Sí… gracias, pero no gracias. –apenas pudo, se apartó de él. El francés era demasiado meloso para su gusto.

Llegó el mediodía; en el océano abierto, el barco mercante había terminado de hacer su descarga, pasando una pequeña porción de víveres al bergantín francés, suficientes para unos días de viaje hasta la costa más próxima. Antonio, firme como estatua en su sitio, sentía su sangre hervir; había estado tan cerca, y todo había resultado en una falsa alarma.

-Te ves angustiado, mon ami. –dijo Francis, que se había acercado de pronto. –Algo muy triste debe haber en tu alma para que guardes ese silencio tan profundo.

Antonio suspiró. Nadie, ni siquiera Arnau, había escuchado sobre su historia en todo el viaje, y ahora precisamente no quería soltarlo todo con el francés amanerado.

-Da igual. –refunfuñó apartándose de él. Para su enfado, Francis insistió.

-Recuerdo tu cara cuando mencioné el hombre del… capitán Kirkland. ¿Lo conoces?

-No dudo que haya muchos en estas aguas que conozcan su nombre. –contestó con evasivas.

-Oui, eso es verdad, pero tus ojos… mon Dieu, tus ojos cuando lo mencioné… quemaban como mil infiernos. Y me pregunto, ¿porqué un hombre sencillo, marino de un barco mercante tan pequeño como el tuyo, podría molestarse ante la mención de un pirata como ése de tal forma?

-Se trata de algo que no importa, ¿de acuerdo?

-Oh… ¿no importa, mon ami? –susurró. -¿Qué te pudo haber hecho ese filibustero de tan mal gusto que le odies así? ¿Hundió algún barco? ¿Lastimó a alguien que amabas? ¿Acaso… lo asesinó?

-Ni siquiera digas eso. –dijo alarmado, haciendo que la sonrisa de Francis aumentara.

-Así que es eso… ¿a quién fue?

Antonio miró de reojo, mal encarado, al francés. Aquella insistencia le molestaba, pero sus palabras también lo habían puesto en alerta; si conocía al capitán Kirkland, sabía también de sus alcances, y sus insinuaciones parecían gritarle que quedaba poco tiempo para su pobre hija.

-A mi hija. –dijo por fin en un murmullo. –Él la… secuestró…

-Oooh, qué horror… la pérdida de una belle fleur es siempre lamentable, no importa la situación. –replicó Francis, dramatizando del mismo modo que al describir las penurias de su tripulación. –Et bien, ¿qué pasó con ella?

-No lo sé… he estado buscando ayuda para poder interceptar a Kirkland, pero… no he logrado nada. –explicó, frustrado.

-Oui, conozco esa sensación. Hace mucho tiempo, cuando yo era apenas un muchachito que jugaba entre los barcos pesqueros, había oído una leyenda sobre un especie de cofradía que se encargaba de hacer pericias en el mar y que a veces ayudaban a sus amigos en problemas… pero eso son solo cuentos, ¿no es así, Antoinne? Si conociéramos el rumbo del barco de Kirkland… aaah, aunque ahora que recuerdo… -soltó de pronto. –ese pillo tiene algunos escondites, no muy lejos de aquí.

-¿Cómo, en mar abierto? –preguntó con escepticismo pero sinceramente interesado.

-Mon ami, el mundo es grande, y a veces los espacios supuestamente vacíos tienen secretos. Et moi, te aseguro, conozco algunos de ellos… como un islote misterioso en el que según he escuchado de lenguas más o menos honorables, se esconde ese truhán inglés cuando no está aterrorizando las Antillas.

-¿Sabes qué tan lejos queda? ¿Cómo llegar?

-Oui… pero yo creo que es peligroso ir allá solo, aún cuando no esté ninguno de ellos…

-Eso no importa, iré en un bote de remos si es preciso. –replicó con ojos febriles. –Señor Bonnefoy… dígame dónde está.

-Non, no te lo diré. Pero… -añadió al ver que iba a protestar, acentuando su sonrisa. –puedo llevarte hasta allá si tanto te interesa.

-Sí, sí me interesa, ¡claro que me interesa! Pagaré lo que sea, en efectivo. –añadió rápidamente, bien sabía que esas cosas no eran gratis jamás. –Pero… por favor…

-Tranquilo, Antoinne, comprendo tu dolor y procuraré mitigarlo lo más pronto posible. –le aseguró Francis colocando un mano sobre el hombro del español. –Ya lo creo que será así…

…

_Seee, me tardé mucho perdonen, pero no había tenido inspiración suficiente. Hoy… hoy no tenemos notitas históricas, siéntanse aliviados de eso jaja. _

_Ahora los comentarios:_

_**Wind und Serebro:**__ el amor de Lars por los tulipanes es una historia de amor mejor que Crepusculo (?)_

_**Flannya:**__ Salvaje es el término correcto, my dear ;D y no solo Arthur se va a quedar de a seis. Jojo, Lars merece mucho amor en esta vida n.n tenia que mencionarlo… además es históricamente correcto, Holanda fue un país muy próspero durante esa época._

_**Cinthia C:**__ GOD, mencionaste a mis cuatro serios favoritos *-* creo que te amo (?) A la hora de la verdad adelanté la aparición de Fran XD disfrútala; yaaaay, esos los había leído *-* a Mari la han tratado de invadir desde chibi x'D_

_**Ghostpen94:**__ Ama el UKMex… ÁMALO DIJE!_

_Jojo, hoy tuvimos de todo un poco: suspenso, misterio, Arthur pirata siendo semoso y sensual… ¿y qué viene a continuación? No se los diré, pero les gustará, muajajaja… ¡adiosito!_


	7. Tormenta

7

Tormenta

En cubierta, reinaba la calma. Algunos hombres habían usado una vieja caja de madera de provisiones a guisa de mesa para jugar cartas, el vigía colgaba del carajo de la nave con una pierna fuera del cesto rasgando su mandora, y más abajo, algunos otros se apilaban junto al mástil principal cuchicheando entre ellos, mirando de reojo a Hopkins, que estaba materialmente acurrucado contra el timón con los ojos entrecerrados. La calma chicha del mar los tenía vueltos locos desde media tarde, pero el capitán no les había dirigido la palabra en todo el día y dudaban que eso fuera a cambiar con ese clima tan deprimente.

-Ha! Three queens! –saltó uno en la mesa improvisada. –I won, gentlemen!

Uno de los jugadores tomó las cartas y las revisó con gesto hosco, aprestándose a lanzarlas a la cara de su alegre compañero.

-These are not three queens, it's two queens and a joker!

-You, liar! –exclamó un tercero, propiciando una pequeña riña entre lo que se decidían si las deslucidas cartas eran o no como alegaban. Uno de los hombres del mástil tomó una galleta, la mordisqueó y luego la escupió asqueado.

-Almost four weeks in the ocean… no prey, no food… what the bloody hell is the captain thinking? –se quejó amargamente. Otro de ellos, uno de los hombres que había participado en la refriega del puerto, sonrió burlón señalando la puerta que daba al camarote.

-It's for the woman.

-The little countess? –preguntó de vuelta, y su rostro se volvió más rabioso. –No women on board, that's our rules… why is she here? Why did the captain brought her? –su interlocutor se encogió de hombros, volviendo a apoyar la espalda contra el mástil, mirando el cielo extrañamente grisáceo. –I think… do you wanna know what I'm thinking, Phil?

-Not really…

-Well… -la sonrisa del hombre reveló sus dientes repugnantes en una mueca espantosa. –I think the women must be a… common property for the crew… The treassure must be divided in equality, right?

El llamado Phil abrió la boca, asintió y echó a reír junto con su lascivo compañero. Pero la risa no les duró mucho ya que, de pronto, un disparo fue a dar muy cerca de donde estaba la cabeza del que había hablado primero, dejando un agujero humeante en el mástil y haciéndolo enmudecer de golpe; ambos miraron al frente y creyeron morir al ver al capitán Kirkland de pie frente a ellos con el arma desenfundada y la rabia irradiando en su ojo. Seguramente los había escuchado.

-C… cap… captain… -tartamudearon los dos graciosos, apartándose del mástil a toda prisa. Acto seguido, el hombre se volvió a los que habían estado peleando por el lío de las cartas y se acercó a ellos, viendo cómo se soltaban y retrocedían a prudente distancia.

-So… are you having a good time? –preguntó con falsa voz calmada. –Mister Hopkins… Mister Hopkins!

El hombre que había estado dormitando sobre el timón viró con brusquedad, golpeándose la cara contra los volantes y por fin se sacudió volviendo en sí.

-Yes, captain!

-Can you please remind us the rules about gambling?

-"Gambling is not allowed during the navigation", captain. –repitió casi en automático. El capitán sonrió más pronunciadamente.

-Thank you, Hopkins. So? –preguntó de vuelta. Los hombres se apresuraron a recoger las cartas y los restos de madera de la caja (en el barullo la habían roto) y echaron a correr lo más lejos posible del pirata. –Hopkins… what's with our route?

-Not as good as we wanted, captain. –se disculpó Hopkins, quien luego de volver de su letargo buscaba el rumbo desesperado, brújula en mano. –The wáter is calmed and the fog isn't helping us. Captain… should we cast anchor?

-Of course not. –repuso Kirkland, echando a andar hacia la puerta del camarote. –Stay on the course.

Puerta abajo, María estaba recargada sobre un cofre pequeño, jugueteando con la aldaba. Había pasado todo el día sola, nadie se había dignado a bajarle de comer y sospechó que el capitán había tenido algo que ver con eso; el caso era que le dolía el estómago y estaba tan mareada que hubiera aceptado de buena gana que le arrojaran un pedazo de pan seco por la rendija. Golpeteaba la aldaba de arriba abajo, no muy segura de que fuera a abrir, el capitán seguramente la había cerrado con llave…

Sin embargo, la aldaba se levantó y con un seco "clic" lo mismo hizo la tapa, forzando a María a cambiar de posición. El cofre se había abierto; sabía que no debía, pero la curiosidad pudo más en el corazón de la muchacha y empujó hacia arriba la tapa, preguntándose qué podría contener el cofre para que estuviera tan a la mano. Lo primero que notó fue el aroma seco y dulzón del papel y la tinta viejos, y luego el refulgir de un par de joyas y algunas cadenas de perlas, y por fin, abajo, un género grueso, rojo, viejo y refinado que tenía una desgarradura. Con la punta de los dedos alcanzó el fondo del cofre, acariciando la cosa roja y notando que era tergal, por lo tanto debía ser alguna prenda en desuso.

Echó un vistazo rápido a las demás cosas; había, como sospechó, un tintero roto, una carta sellada con lacra roja que también estaba rota, colgando apenas de un centímetro de papel que evitaba su separación, y había varios papeles deslucidos cosidos a una carpeta sencilla de cuero roído que apestaba a orín. Dejando eso de lado junto con las joyas (las cadenas de perlas a todas luces habían sido parte de un collar, y en cuanto a las otras descubrió que eran anillos) continuó su búsqueda y dio con algo que parecía muy fuera de lugar: una carta de baraja inglesa, con los bordes deslucidos y una mancha reseca de sangre. Era el As de Espadas, pero del resto de la baraja no había rastro.

María dio varias veces vueltas a la carta, preguntándose porqué el capitán habría guardado algo así. Entre vuelta y vuelta, descubrió que con una caligrafía torpe alguien había escrito una sola palabra en el dorso: "vindicta".

-Vindicta… -repitió en voz baja.

Una mano la alcanzó de los cabellos, tirando de ella hacia atrás y alejándola casi un metro del cofre. De pronto se vio de frente con el capitán, más furioso que en la mañana.

-What the bloody hell are you doing?! –exclamó. Estaba enardecido, pero también… ¿asustado? Su ojo se dirigió a la mano con que María apretaba la carta, y la forzó a soltarla para luego guardarla con cuidado bajo su casaca. –Veo, little countess, que no has aprendido que no debes husmear donde no debes ni abusar de la hospitalidad ajena, ¿me equivoco?

Arthur volvió a embestirla, pero esta vez María, en un arranque de valentía que no había mostrado desde la vez que intentó apuñalarlo, fue a su encuentro. Los dos cayeron al piso, con la joven encima del pirata, y forcejearon la una por librarse, el otro por sujetarla, y el cariz se volvió tan violento que Arthur intentó sostenerla del fondo y éste se desgarró, dejando al descubierto su pierna derecha hasta la altura del muslo; María no se amilanó, y continuó con su desesperada carrera antes de verse boca arriba en el piso, con Arthur buscando apartarle las manos para que dejara de dar puños al aire.

-¡Suéltame… SUÉLTAME! –bramó ella, llevando una de sus manos al rostro del inglés con intención de arañarlo. La maniobra resultó, pues sintió la fría piel de la mejilla de su enemigo bajo su uña, pero no fue por mucho, ya que algo más grueso parecía haberse enredado en su mano y la retrajo. El capitán se levantó de golpe, caminando hacia atrás y cubriéndose el lado derecho de la cara con una mano, bufando como un gato molesto hasta que chocó contra la puerta y tuvo que detenerse, respirando entrecortadamente y temblando.

María se puso de pie, mirando primero a su mano y luego al capitán, cada vez más desconcertada y nerviosa. Lo que había hecho fue simplemente arrancarle el parche del ojo, más allá no parecía haberle hecho daño, y sin embargo él continuaba clavado contra la puerta, tan horrorizado como si lo hubiera dejado tuerto. Las manos de María temblaron, incapaces de soltar aquélla cosa repugnante, pero seguía mirando al capitán con aires de confusión.

Lentamente, la mano de Arthur descendió, dejando ver un rostro intacto… o al menos eso parecía hasta que María notó, dando un fuerte respingo y llevándose las manos a la boca, que estaba desfigurado por una larga cicatriz que llegaba desde la sien, ahí donde caía el cabello, hasta casi el tabique de la nariz, cruzando el ojo de tal manera que su ceja estaba también partida a la mitad. El ojo, tan esmeralda como el otro, tenía sin embargo pequeñas líneas oscuras, como venas rotas, que lo cruzaban en las orillas, prueba de que había recibido también daño al momento de hacerse la cicatriz.

-Ca… capitán… -susurró la joven conmovida ante la visión de la marca, apretando el parche con nerviosismo y espanto. Poco a poco, la cara de Arthur se normalizó y volvió a ser la misma máscara seca y estoica de siempre.

-Dame el maldito parche. –le ordenó, acercándose unos pasos y estirando la mano. María obedeció tímidamente, y Arthur le arrebató el objeto apresurándose a darle la espalda mientras lo acomodaba en su sitio, en silencio. La joven, sin embargo, tenía ahora más dudas que nunca.

-Capitán… ¿porqué… cómo…?

-No te incumbe en lo más mínimo, little countess. –le cortó enfadado. En cuanto ajustó el parche volvió a encararla y caminó hacia ella, pero la pasó de largo y se inclinó para acomodar dentro del cofre, en su sitio, todas las cosas que de éste habían salido. María insisitó.

-Capitán, por favor… amablemente le pido que me…

-What? ¿Quieres saber cómo me hice esto? –una sonrisa torcida, burlona y cruel, desdibujó los labios del inglés. –La vida no es un lecho de rosas, my little countess, en realidad se parece más a un paraje lleno de niebla en el que no puedes ver nada y andas descalzo buscando la luz, y cuando crees que la encuentras te topas con un agujero lleno de porquería en el que te hundes, y solo puedes salir de él ensuciándote lo más que puedas.

-O sea que, usted hace todo esto porque… ¿busca escapar?

-Oh dear, tienes cerebro al fin y al cabo. –se mofó sorprendido. –Cuando crees que las cosas están bien pasan esta clase de porquerías. Hace unas semanas tú dormías en tu cómoda y tibia cama y ahora lo haces en el piso mohoso de un barco pirata dirigiéndote a la muerta… But no… no tiene comparación tu… pequeño sufrimiento con lo que yo pasé. –Arthur rió, esta vez con tanta tristeza que la joven se sintió angustiada, no recordaba haberlo visto expresar emociones de ese tipo. –He sufrido hambre, frío, enfermedad… he sentido la pesadez del hierro en mis miembros y la sed quemante en mi boca… sufrí la agonía de la sangre corriendo por mi cuerpo… my own blood, my own body… Y tú te atreves a lamentarte por un vestido roto y un día sin pan.. HA!

Arthur se puso de pie al terminar de sellar el cofre, caminando hacia la puerta sin intenciones de mirar a su presa, que continuaba encogida en su sitio.

-Capitán… ¿quién fue el que le hizo todo eso? –preguntó con dificultad, la voz débil, las manos temblorosas. Esto, de reojo, fue notado por Arthur. Arrepentimiento, eso era lo que podía percibir en aquéllas acciones, un sincero e inocente arrepentimiento por un crimen desconocido de un tiempo incierto, un delito que no cometió pero por el que él gozaba hacerla pagar durante esos días de infierno.

-Do you wanna know? –preguntó, divertido, saboreando el momento que se venía, dando la vuelta sólo para sentir el placer de ver su reacción. –Tenía nombre, sí… y ese era…

El nombre nunca lo llegó a escuchar, porque el barco viró con violencia y los dos fueron al suelo. Arthur escuchó un rugido profundo, como si las entrañas de la Tierra se quejaran.

-Stay here. –le ordenó a María antes de lanzarse escaleras arriba, sin molestarse siquiera en cerrar las puertas. Afuera, el clima calmado había desaparecido, y las olas se agitaban e inflaban furiosas alrededor del barco, hinchando las velas y moviendo la nave sin rumbo fijo; un relámpago iluminó al cielo, dejando ver de momento las caras asustadas de la tripulación. –What the bloody hell is going on?! –exigió saber.

-Storm, captain! –exclamó Hopkins, que estaba de nuevo colgado del timón intentando dominarlo. –We almost collided against a sandbar!

-Bloody idiots… -masculló Arthur. –Keep the course, Hopkins!

-It's imposible! –replicó el otro, haciendo que las últimas gotas de paciencia del capitán se evaporaran. Sin pedir opinión, cruzó de unas cuantas zancadas la cubierta librándose por poco del vaivén del barco y empujó a Hopkins del timón. –Get out the way, bloody moron!

Arthur sujetó el timón, haciéndolo virar con fuerza de vuelta al lado correcto, ignorando la débil llovizna que caía y lo revuelto de las oscuras aguas a sus pies, con la mirada fija en el frente a pesar de que era imposible vislumbrar algo en esa negrura. Los hombres buscaban no caerse por las bordas, ya que a cada instante la tormenta hacía que la nave se balanceara de un lado a otro, cada vez con más violencia.

-Captain! –exclamó Hopkins. –The sails!

-I bloody know! –se quejó Arthur, tirando del timón para librar una ola que se estrelló en estribor, haciendo que el barco se ladeara aún más. –Ensure the sails!

-Yes, captain! –respondieron varias voces, y una docena de hombres treparon por los mástiles para atar las velas que comenzaban a cerrarse desde abajo. El relajo iba en aumento y las voces trataban de sobreponerse al rugido del océano, y entonces lo peor sucedió. Un grito desgarrador, y el vigía anunció desde su cesto:

-Man overboard! Man overboard!

Arthur cerró el ojo con un gesto de frustración. Acababa de perder un hombre, y en esas circunstancias no podía darse el lujo ni de rescatarlo ni de perder a otro. Colocó en postura recta el timón y lo sujetó como si su vida dependiera de ello para evitar que virara, esperando que las olas que parecían irse sobre ellos terminaran pronto; entre tanto, la lluvia había empeorado.

-Ensured sails, captain! –anunció Hopkins.

-Right! Now… stay away from the border! –ordenó, tirando como podía del timón. Ahora, el barco sólo se movía mecido por las olas, que se estrellaban contra la cubierta haciendo saltar algunos peces sin suerte que se retorcían en el piso hasta que alguien los atrapaba o el oleaje los devolvía al mar con un segundo golpe.

A pesar del miedo persistente, Arthur no cedía, estaba seguro de que su barco podría sobrevivir en cuanto remontara alguna ola lo suficientemente grande como para no estrellarse contra éste, si es que tal cosa era posible; pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando vio, de pronto, una melena oscura abrirse como abanico a pocos pasos del mástil principal. Era María.

-Little countess, watch out! –exclamó, pero la advertencia llegó tarde. Una nueva ola embistió el barco, haciéndolo ladearse sobre babor de modo tan brutal que el barco quedó casi de costado, haciendo saltar a otras dos siluetas por la borda. –¡NO!

María, tambaleándose, se había salvado de milagro al abrazarse al mástil antes de volver a su camino.

-¡Capitán! –gritó entre paso y paso.

-¡Te dije que no te movieras, bloody quim! ¡¿No puedes seguir una simple indicación como esa o…?!

-Captain, the wave! –chilló el vigía con evidente terror, señalando al frente. Todos lo hicieron, y vieron ir hacia ellos una ola enorme, rápida, pero que a todas luces iba a estrellarse sobre el barco.

-Everybody, cover yourself! –ordenó el capitán, inclinándose sin soltar el timón. Todos a una se echaron al suelo, abrazándose a lo que podían para evitar salir volando, y María se colgó a la caña del timón cerrando los ojos, asustada. La ola llegó, y con un rugido impotente se dejó ir sobre la proa, desviando la cebadera y haciendo saltar un par de tablas del castillo antes de regarse por toda la cubierta. Los piratas levantaron la cabeza, esperando ver pasar el peligro, y se pusieron de pie antes de lanzar un débil grito de júbilo.

-SHUT UP, ROACHES! –gritó Arthur, de nuevo de pie. –GO AND ACCOMMODATE THE SAIL!

-Yes, captain! –replicaron los que estaban más cerca del castillo, y treparon a éste para sujetar la cebadera de vuelta en su posición.

-Captain! –volvió a gritar el vigía.

-Now what?!

-Captain… there's an island!

Arthur soltó por fin el timón, importándole poco que se diera vuelta en vaivén para tomar su catalejo y buscar en la proa. Adelante había una espesa negrura, y una silueta extraña sobresaliendo de las aguas; un relámpago iluminó el cielo y entonces pudo ver que la silueta era, a todas luces, tierra firme.

-It's not an island… -susurró emocionado, guardando de nuevo su catalejo. –It is _the_ island…

La figura de la isla se nubló. Una nueva ola había surgido y se dirigía al barco de nuevo. Los hombres fueron a sus puestos de seguridad y María, que había alcanzado al fin la escalera del timón, se abrazó al pasamanos. La ola siguió a toda prisa, pero no se estrelló contra el barco; de manera casi milagrosa, se mezcló con las aguas bajo el casco y lo elevó por casi cuatro metros, empujándolo hacia adelante y haciéndolo caer de proa contra el mar. Fue entonces que Arthur, impulsado hacia abajo, se soltó del timón y cayó.

-¡CAPITÁN! –gritó María al verlo salir volando del timón. El hombre fue y chocó contra el mástil, rodando unos cuantos metros casi hasta el castillo de proa, donde quedó colgando como si fuera de tela. Sin pensarlo mucho, María se soltó del pasamanos y fue tras él, ignorando el grito del vigía que advertía sobre otra ola que amenazaba con lanzarlos del mismo modo. Tres metros… la ola se plantó frente a ellos en toda su monstruosa magnificencia… dos metros… la ola devoró el mar bajo ella, yendo contra el casco de la nave… un metro… el hinchado océano parecía haberse vuelto un hueco que devoraba el barco en su centro, pero era sólo el preludio para lo que seguía…

María cayó sobre Arthur, el barco se elevó aún más alto que la primera vez, casi llegando a su propia altura, y se deslizó limpiamente sobre las aguas con la proa casi en picada…

La burbuja marina se rompió con un estruendo espantoso, y el oleaje se dispersó. Las aguas seguían agitadas, pero incluso la lluvia se había tornado llovizna y el expectante silencio era todo lo que dominaba el barco. Arriba, los hombres seguían bien aferrados a todo lo que podían, el vigía colgaba cabeza abajo de su cesto. Estaban vivos, habían sobrevivido a la tormenta.

Despacio, María se quitó de encima de Arthur; éste seguía inconsciente, pero completo. Al verlo así sintió un arrebato de compasión, de repente ya no le parecía tan despiadado como antes y, sin embargo, no entendía el porqué.

-Oigan… ¡oigan! –dijo por fin, poniéndose de pie y mirando a los piratas, que reían y daban palmas aliviados. -¡El capitán está herido!

Hopkins, menos propenso a esos desmanes, cruzó a toda prisa hasta el castillo y se inclinó para revisar a Arthur. Con señas llamó a otros dos hombres para que lo cargaran hasta su camarote, todos seguidos por María en silencio. Luego de depositarlo en la cama, uno de los hombres preguntó:

-Where is our doctor?

-He was the first to fall. –se lamentó Hopkins.

-And now what?

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó María. Hopkins se volvió a ella, gruñendo en su mal español.

-Capitán necesitar un doctor… no tenemos on board… cayó.

-Ni que curar fuera la gran cosa. –se quejó la joven. –Necesitamos vendas, agua caliente…

-Phil, go tho the kitchen and order hot water. –le dijo a uno de los hombres. -¿Sabe curar, little countess? –preguntó ceñudo.

-No mucho, pero…

-Fine, curar al capitán… y bien. –replicó en una especie de orden mal dada. María oba a protestar, pero en ese momento la dejaron sola y se quedó plantada delante de Arthur.

Suspiró, tenía sueño y le dolía el cuerpo por el hambre y las sacudidas del barco, pero no le quedó más remedio y se ocupó de aflojar las ropas del pirata. Abrió la casaca y desabotonó la camisa antes de darse cuenta, con un gran sonrojo, que era la primera vez que veía a un hombre desnudo. Antonio se negaba a dejarla estar presente cuando se cambiaba de ropa y viceversa, por lo que se sintió asustada y curiosa delante de tal visión. Atraída por las múltiples marcas de su piel, la joven pasó una mano tímidamente sobre el torso del inglés, rozando aquí y allá blancas cicatrices sobre el pecho y los costados, los golpes que recién se diera por la tormenta y… siguió así sin darse cuenta de que estaba acariciando más de lo debido, palpando aquél cuerpo esbelto y fuerte y su pecho que subía y bajaba lentamente, sintiendo el débil pero insistente latido de su corazón bajo los dedos.

-Here's the water… -Phil acababa de volver, y María apartó la mano a tiempo. Tomó el agua y la colocó sobre la mesa junto con algunos paños que el mismo marino le había traído, sumergiéndolos y usándolos de compresas para limpiar los rasguños y aminorar la inflamación de los golpes, todo con un aire tan suave y concentrado que parecía uno de esos cuadros renacentistas de vírgenes, donde los ojos que se dirigen a su espectador se nublan con la más alta bondad. Continuó su labor por largo rato, escuchando el clamor de las aguas que se aligeraban y los pasos cada vez más mudos de los marineros sobre su cabeza, mientras la luna se asomaba e iluminaba con su plateada luz el camarote, sobre el rostro complacido de Arthur.

…

_Hacía falta algo de acción por estos lares, hue hue hue~ _

_**Notitas históricas (o culturales en este caso): **__El código pirata (del que seguro ya han oído hablar) constaba de una serie de reglas simples que tenían el fin de mantener el orden en los barcos. Entre sus reglas más importantes estaban las de la prohibición de los juegos de azar abordo, porque esto podía llevar a conflictos (los conflictos, a su vez, debían resolverse en tierra, normalmente a punta de pistola o de espada); tampoco se permitían mujeres abordo por la creencia de que traían mala suerte, sin embargo las crónicas indican que varias veces se secuestraron mujeres que luego eran, digamos, canjeadas entre los marineros para cosas que ya se imaginarán (1313). _

_Ahora los comentarios:_

_**Guest:**__ Aquí lo tienes, disfrútalo n.n_

_**Ghostpen94:**__ Jiji, ama el UKMex, sabes que en el fondo de tu corazón lo amas xD y esperemos que papá Toño logre su hazaña._

_**Flannya:**__ Jajaja, lemon frustrado de nuevo ¿eh? Pero aún hay mucho fanfic, ya verás como se ponen las cosas ahora que Mari ya no le tiene tan mala idea al capitán. Jojojo, Francis y Toño son un primor *-* …pero la gente cambia, y más en estas circunstancias así que estate atenta, muajaja. _

_¿Qué pasará con Arthur y María? ¿Dónde chingaos está Antonio? ¿Qué pasa con la isla que encontraron? ¿Qué hay de la carta de Arthur? Todo esto y mucho más en su siguiente emisión… ¡adiosito!_


End file.
